Amissus, the Original Cut
by Strigonov
Summary: This is the original story, pre-rewrite. For the new readers: Amissus is an alicorn, wakes injured and lost, and makes his way to Ponyville. He just may make some new friends. Leave a review if you like, I don't care anymore: It's about the fun of writing now.
1. The Journey Homeward

Jolted awake by pain and the taste of mud in his mouth, Amissus, an alicorn (pegasus/unicorn mix), regrew his consciousness and his senses sunk back to him. Aflame with pain, he tried to stand, but he couldn't motivate the strength to lift himself up. He simply wouldn't be outdone by his injury and by willpower, he set himself upright.

Observing his surroundings, Amissus's body ached and screamed for him to stop moving. He allowed the comfort and stood in a clearing; a flowered meadow lay before him, with a forest to his right. He looked behind him, no matter how much his neck strained. He turned around and looked up at a cliff. His assumption was that he fell from the cliff, but that didn't make sense, he would've just glided down. He couldn't remember what happened. Save for his name, his memory was missing. He wanted to remember, but he always drew a blank. At this point he decided that food and shelter was a bigger priority than memory. He peered at the sky; it was a clear and sunny day, making it easy for him to see that it was still morning. He braced himself to clear the boundary that separates standing from walking. He took his first step and fell. He didn't fall completely; instead, he broke his fall with his fore legs. Standing back up, one leg at a time, he felt weak, but again he stood. He lifted his leg and moved it forward, but as slow as it was, it was progress. He felt no joy in having his hoof back on the grass. Amissus thought, _if doing this is a battle, then the journey ahead is going to be a war._

...

Amissus stopped to rest under an oak tree in a grove. He could conclude that it was an hour past noon. He was content to have a rest after walking for what seemed to him the length of the Earth, or so his body told him. His ears perked up when he heard singing. He turned to the direction from which the words came. The voice was far, but it was distinct enough to tell that it was a feminine voice. He tried to tell if the singer was getting closer to him, or going away from him. _It's getting fainter. There's no chance that she will come here. _He was glad that the pony was getting farther away, so that she didn't have to see him injured, but upset that he was, inevitably, alone again.

…

He left the grove hours ago and came to a small bridge spanning a brook flowing below it. There was a post giving directions a few lengths before the bridge's incline. It was about midnight, and Amissus had never seen so many stars in one night. Pinpricks of light pierced the veil of night and entire rips in space where characterized by nebulas of various colors. Amissus approached the land marker and read off the names that the directions had given easily with the help of the bright night sky. _Away from the bridge is Phillydelphia and across the bridge is Ponyville._ He never liked big cities, if only he could remember the rest of his preferences. He decided that across the bridge he would go. To Ponyville!

…

_An entire day, and not another sign of civilization but this road! An entire day of walking and that's the progress I've made?_ Amissus let a sigh escape his mouth, even though it made his lungs hurt, he felt relieved to let it out. Earlier that day, after he had awakened from a bed of dead grass, he had eaten some berries from a bush in a different grove and a tree fruit that fell on him as he ate the berries, he devoured the fruit and tore it apart as he ate it. He felt satisfied that he showed that fruit who was king. It was late in the evening, but not late enough for the sun to sink below the hills. Amissus's body had felt better after eating, but he was uneasy about it, but deceived himself into thinking he had walked it off. The sun was halfway on its journey to warm the other side of the world.

He started to notice that the land was becoming less dense with forestry, and felt satisfied when he spotted a rather strange looking cottage house. It had a bridge that went over a pond that doubled as an entryway to the front yard. The roof was covered in grass and there were holes that served as shelters for animals. _There're too many animals around that house. It looks abandoned, but at least it will service as shelter for the night._ These were the thoughts that Amissus's mind grasped to. He walked across the bridge and up the pathway to the door. He decided to knock and yield the tenant, whoever it may be. Before he reached the door, he felt what was coming and braced, but it was too late. Agony and soreness rocked his body. Tears flowed from his eyes and he attempted to bite back a shout, but he failed and most of it was let free. The yelp was loud enough to wake the occupant of the cottage and perhaps their neighbors.

Amissus fell slowly as he tried to fight back the pressure, but his mind faded and his eyesight was failing him, but not before he saw the door open and a pale yellow pony with a long pink mane step out and gasp at the pony before her. Amissus fell to the ground as a sack of boulders would. He was unconscious as he met the flagstone walkway.


	2. Raising the Sleeping Dead

It was early morning when Amissus found himself in a bed. He was dazed and unable to move, but this time in comfort and not in torturing pain. He was going to open his eyes to see where he was when he heard a frustrated female voice.

"He's another pony, Fluttershy! Not another one of your animal companions."

A softer, weaker voice said "Of course I know that, but I feel it's my responsibility to take care of hi-"

A louder, more daring voice, "He needs a doctor, not a vet!"

The first voice again, "Calm down Rainbow Dash. Look Fluttershy, I know he fell at your door, but you're not the right one to take care of him." She sighed.

A strong and accented voice said "He's bigger th'n Big Mac, and that's sayin' somethin'. I know y'mean well, but he needs the best in town."

The soft voice, "I guess so…"

The first voice, "Alright, we'll be back with help to take him to the hospital. Come on, girls. "

A more erratic voice squealed "I just have to get a few snacks for the road!"

It sounded of a chaotic chorus of rattling pans, splattering food, and various kitchen items.

A dry, annoyed voice, "Do try to keep your…uh…"snacks" off me, I do not intend on ruining my hair."

"Sphorrey! Ohck, Twilert…" She takes a breath. "Let's go!"

The first voice, "Spike, stay here with Fluttershy and help her until we get back."

Finally a non-feminine voice. "I'm on it!"

Amissus heard all of this and knew he was going to be moved somewhere else. He became entranced with thoughts as he heard the door close and wondered what happened between the "incident last night" to now. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, not hoof-steps, coming closer to him. He felt something plop down next to his flank. It sat there, a small tension built up inside Amissus. Then he felt the air shift, and then something poked his flank. His eyes shot open and honed in on a small purple and green dragon. The dragon must not have been expecting Amissus to be awake, because as soon as it noticed Amissus's gaze, it fell backwards and ran back to the doorway, peeking into the room at Amissus by leaning in the doorway. Amissus still stared at the dragon, taking delight in how much fear he was welling up in the poor thing. He saw the pale yellow pony walking to the door where the dragon was hiding.

She bent down and said, "Spike, wha-"

At the surprise question, the dragon lost his control and jumped up in the air and ran for cover. Amissus snorted with satisfaction. The pony walked over to the dragon's hiding place, away from the door but close enough for him to hear their conversation.

The yellow pony spoke with the soft, innocent voice from earlier.

"Spike, what're you doing?"

"That guy just freaked me out by just staring at me!"

"Oh, you're just being silly. I'm sure that he's okay when you get to know him."

_Ha, good luck trying to find out, I'm not sure if I'm pleasant to be around, either._

"Spike, can you mash up some herbs in the kitchen? They're all in a bowl on the counter."

"Anything to get away from that…thing."

Amissus knew the dragon was meaning him as "that thing." He decided it was time to get himself up and out of bed. He removed the covers from himself and managed to sit up, but he felt lightheaded when he did. He got onto all four of his legs and stretched. Stretching out his legs and spreading his wings did wonders for his pain and erased his lightheadedness. When he stood up from stretching, he found that he was looking into the eyes of the other pony. They were nearly snout to snout, if Amissus wasn't taller than her, they would be touching, but he was a good half a head taller. Without a skipping a beat, he look at her and said "Morning." The yellow pony was stunned, but she managed a slight "Morning…" Amissus passed by her and went into what seemed to be the main room of the house. It was filled with stands and accommodations for all kinds of animals, but from a reasonable size. There was no way to fit a large animal in there.

Amissus heard the pony say "You're not supposed to…be…up."

"Why's that?"

The other pony was too intimidated to answer him.

_Huh, not a talkative one are you?_ "But I'm up. So where do we go from here?"

She still doesn't answer him, but his patience is strong and attempts to revive the conversation.

"So…you…like animals?" he said as he watched the animals climb in and out of the different coves seemingly made for each of them.

"Ye…yes. I love animals. They're all so lovely and I enjoy having their company."

_A little too much company, if you ask me._

"Thanks for…uh…you know…patching me up and taking care of me."

"Oh! It's no trouble, really. I could never turn down someone as injured as yourself!"

"You didn't have much choice, considering that I fell right there at your door, literally."

He smiled at his own joke, but he saw that she shifted from side to side. Amissus could tell that she wasn't interested in talking to someone as big as himself in an enclosed space. He thought up a proposition.

"Do you mind if I have a look outside?"

"Oh, go ahead!"

She seemed eager to get him away. She even opened the door for him.

"Uhm...thank you."

"Dnnnt wrrry erbnnt erht." She said with a mouth-full of door handle.

After the door shut, Amissus stood there for a moment. He over heard her say "Spike, how're the herbs?" He smiled and shook his head at the quirkiness of the entire situation that he'd enveloped into. His smile quickly dropped as he looked down upon the spot where he fell. It haunted him, being that weak, but there was no sign of his fall anywhere. He knew that falling that hard would've left blood or a nice crack in the masonry. But there was nothing to be found.

He placed the thought in the back of his mind. He just needed some time to piece things together.


	3. Formal Introductions

Amissus stood on a hill, under a tree, away from Fluttershy's cottage. He stood waiting for the other ponies to return and he watched the town below him. Ponyville was large, but a simple place. Amissus may not remember anything of where he came from, but he would remember this town. He stood thinking and basking in the pleasantness of the sight. _These ponies don't know me and yet they took me in without a word said between us. _The whole town seemed to run on niceness, every pony stopped to say hello or to help somepony. Amissus watched the events take place when he saw a group of seven ponies walking up the hill to the cottage. The lead pony was a unicorn, purple and had a darker mane with pink highlights. The two behind her, one a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane, and the other a bright pink earth pony. And the rest were behind them, two stallions walked with another earth pony with a blonde mane and a straw hat. The last was white unicorn with a blue mane; she seemed excessively dressed up in Amissus's opinion. He decided to go back to the cottage before the group reached the cottage to find that he wasn't there.

…

Amissus reached the cottage before the group did and he heard yelling in the back yard of the cottage. He jumped over the cottage with the help of his wings. He landed a little harder than he'd liked to and the impact caused considerable pain for him. He raised his head despite the sting, readying his magic and preparing to charge, looking for anyone searching for a fight. It was just the yellow pony, trying to command her rabbit.

"Angel, you need to eat your carrots! Will you, for me?"

The rabbit, Angel, refused to eat the carrots._ Little guy doesn't want his food. I can't say I'd relate._ Amissus approached where the two were.

"What's going on?"

The pony seemed startled by his sudden presence, but she didn't run.

"Angel doesn't want his carrots." She looked over to the resolute rabbit, "He needs to eat them."

Amissus saw the carrots were off-tinted; they were a lighter orange than what they were supposed to be. They smelled strongly of herbs, not their usual light, watery smell. He looked at Angel; he didn't seem to need to eat.

"Maybe he's not hungry." Amissus suggested.

"He hasn't eaten in days. I'm afraid he's sick."

Now that she said it, Amissus saw how thin the rabbit was. He didn't know how to resolve this problem, but he'd try his best. Angel needed those carrots.

"You need your food, little one." Amissus told Angel.

Angel stood his ground. Refusing to bend his will.

"Well, if you're not going to eat them, it would be a shame to see them wasted."

Amissus looked at the carrots in the basket with a false desire, enough to show it to both Angel and Fluttershy. Fluttershy seemed concerned, but it quickly melted when Angel ran to the carrots and gorged them down. He sat, belly full, seemingly satisfied. Amissus smiled with his success.

"Thank you; I wasn't sure how to get him to eat."

"Well, he did seem to be on the thinner side."

Amissus remembered that the others were coming up the hill. "Your friends are on their way, they'll be here soon."

Sensing that someone was watching them, Amissus turned to see Spike in the window. There were others in the house watching him. He'd underestimated how fast they were going.

…

"So, you were lost and you have no idea where you're from?"

"That's correct." Amissus reassured the purple unicorn.

He looked at each of the ponies in the room. The two stallions stood outside.

"Well, if you're going to find out what happened, you'll need a place to stay."

The others agreed with nods and small words of confirmations.

_I don't want to be a burden on them…_

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll find my own home, you don't need me to crowd your homes."

"Well you can't fly, so you can't build a cloud house." The blue pegasus said.

"It'll take too long to build another house" The accented pony said.

"Really, I'll find something." Amissus assured them. "You've all done so much...uhh…"

For the first time, Amissus realized that he didn't know their names.

"I don't know any of you." Amissus admitted.

The purple unicorn offered to console him.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, the pony who found you is Fluttershy. This is Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack." Motioning to the blue pegasus, pink pony, white unicorn, and the pony with the straw hat, respectively.

"The dragon that woke you up is Spike." Twilight said, looking displeased with the baby dragon.

"I'm Amissus, now that I know all of your names, and you know mine, I can tell you each that you don't need me crowding your homes, personally."

Everyone in the room looked displeased with Amissus's answer.

He again asserted himself. "Do I still have to go to the hospital?"

"It'd prob'ly be for the best. Since y'don't need us." Applejack said, annoyed.

Amissus caught the tone, "I don't mean to be rude, I'm just not ready to be taken care of by somepony else."

"These are different circumstances. We've usually helped ponies who live here, but nopony knows where you're from." Twilight said.

Feeling agitated, but understanding her logic, Amissus said "Why don't we just go to town? You can show me your homes…"

"That sounds great!" Pinkie Pie squealed. "Me first, me first!"

Twilight injected with "Let's visit the hospital before we do anything."

_This is going to be a fun day. _Amissus thought sarcastically.


	4. A Healing Discovery

Before Amissus and the rest of the ponies left Fluttershy's cottage to the hospital, the two stallions introduced themselves to Amissus. One was a brown stallion with a darker mane and an hourglass cutie mark; he introduced himself as Time Turner. The other was red with a dark blonde mane and his cutie mark was half a green apple; Applejack did the honors of introducing him to Amissus.

"This 'ere's my big brother, Big Macintosh. He helps me around the farm. Ain't that right, Mac?"

Macintosh said simply "Eeyup." Then they were on their way.

The group of ponies made their way through town to the marketplace. _Look at all of this commerce. _Amissus seemed strangely pleased to see so much business._ I'm going there, or there. That seems a fairer price, but that shop has more variety._ Amissus was looking at the shop signs, while being led by Time Turner and Big Mac. Many of the shoppers and store owners alike were giving stares to Amissus, some were bowing to him, which made him self-conscious.

"Why are they all staring at me like that?" Amissus asked generally to the stallions.

"It's mostly because you're an alicorn." Time Turner said to him.

"Why should that matter?" Amissus had never thought himself to be special.

"There are only a few other alicorns in all of Equestria, our princesses."

"So since I'm an alicorn, ponies think that I'm royalty?"

"Mostly. But it's more of that you're not a Princess."

"I can't wait to meet them." Amissus said, more curious than hopeful.

"I'm sure it'll be soon. Twilight's mentor is Princess Celestia." Big Mac told them.

…

Amissus and the rest of the ponies arrived at the hospital and were waiting for the receptionist to call Amissus into a practice.

The receptionist called in a young filly and her parents. Rainbow Dash seemed aggravated with waiting. Twilight suggested that anypony leave if they have something that they'd rather do. Rainbow left with a quick "Bye" and zoomed out of the waiting room, leaving a rainbow in her wake. Big Mac and Applejack left, saying something about apples and kicking. Time Turner said that he needed to readjust the gears in a clock tower. Rarity left to work on the new fashion line she had planned the week before. Pinkie Pie skipped out, singing about cupcakes. Fluttershy left without a word to Amissus, but spoke to Twilight before leaving. So that left Amissus with Twilight Sparkle and Spike. The receptionist called in a stallion with a limp as the filly and her parents came out looking pleased. Amissus was glad that patience was one of his blessings.

To pass the time, Amissus sat meditating over what the last few hours had brought him.

_I don't know how many hours or days I've been asleep, in the care of these ponies. I still don't know who I am, or where I'm from. Why was I at the foot of a cliff, injured too much to be a simple fall? Why can't I remember anything? Who can I talk to who will help me find these answers?_

Amissus found that his meditating brought him more questions than answers. He was glad to end his meditation as the receptionist called in two colts and their parents. The stallion with the limp left the practice with a cast on his lame leg. Amissus looked around the room, but instead found many eyes upon him. He sunk his head like a turtle would into his shell, hoping that it would keep the stares from him. Twilight noticed and tried to reassure him. "Don't worry, they'll stop eventually." Amissus hoped she was right, and let his head slowly float back up, but the stares didn't stop.

The receptionist broke the air, "Amissus?"

Amissus quickly got up to enter the hallway that led to the doctor's practice, but knocked over a stack of books on the table next to him. The ponies next to him quickly got up to pick up the books. "Wait, let me pick them up." Amissus said, but the ponies were still coming. "Wait…" Amissus didn't want them to pick up the books, he made the mess, but here they came. "Hold on!" The commanding, deep voice resonated from Amissus. The ponies stopped coming and the room voided of all activity. Amissus used his magic to stack the books back as the ponies stood still. Amissus looked with contempt at the overeager ponies, and left the room to the practice. As he followed the nurse to the practice, he noticed that Twilight and Spike seemed confused why a quiet pony like himself had an outburst like that. He thought to say something, but the nurse beat him to it.

"That was quite a show you put out just then."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just don't like ponies to pick up my messes."

"Don't worry about it, no harm done." The nurse reassured him. "I'll see you when you're out."

…

"It looks like your wings are strained; you have pains on the base of your wings?"

The doctor, an earth pony, was assessing Amissus's condition. Amissus answered in the affirmative.

"Yes. I have pains there."

"Okay." The doctor wrote something on her clipboard. "Do you have weaknesses in your legs?"

"Not anymore, I did a few days ago." The doctor wrote on her clipboard again.

"Any trouble breathing, with your eyesight, or pains in your sides?"

"Only with pains in my sides." The doctor did the same as before, but set the clipboard on the counter. She stopped to go over it. _Finally, I thought the questions wouldn't stop._ Amissus wondered what the doctor was going to say.

The doctor finished writing on the clipboard and turned to Amissus. "I'm putting a few casts on you. There'll be no medicine."

Amissus watched the doctor walk around him, and she stopped at his flank and stared at it.

"You said you were a stallion, right?" The doctor sounded concerned.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Amissus matched her concern.

"You don't have a cutie mark."

Amissus snapped his head around to his flank. It was bare.

"I…I never had one. At least I don't think so."

The doctor slowly averted her gaze back to the task at hand.

…

"How'd it go?" Twilight asked as Amissus came out of the practice, almost laughing at him. Spike was already laughing on the floor.

_I look ridiculous…_

Amissus had casts on two of his legs, one of his wings, and bandages around his sides and flanks. All the bandages almost covered his earth-toned body.

Amissus gritted his teeth, mostly because his dressings forced him to. He took a breath between each few words.

"The only thing…that could make this worse…is if she shaved…my mane."

Amissus hobbled out of the hospital with Twilight and Spike cracking up behind him.


	5. Opening Revelations

It was late in the afternoon when Amissus, Twilight, and Spike left the hospital. They were going to the library; Amissus had been delighted to hear that there were a large collection of books to read there. He hoped that rereading some history would trigger his memory back; if not, he would at least enjoy a quiet afternoon. As he walked along the path, he managed to loosen his casts so they weren't so stiff and he could walk normally, but his wing-cast was still unbendable, leaving it in an awkward position. Twilight and Spike had stopped laughing at his strange appearance when Spike made a joke about Amissus's casts and didn't get the reaction he was expecting.

"Hey, Amissus, since your legs can't bend, you should be called 'Amstiffus!'" Spike laughed while riding on Twilight's back.

"Spike…" Twilight was about to scold Spike, when Amissus preferred to speak.

"You know, Spike…" Amissus looked him in the eye, "I can bend my legs now, and I would have no trouble kicking you off Twilight's back."

Spike's jeering stopped after Amissus said "kicking." Amissus smiled and Twilight giggled when Spike got off her back and walked ahead of Amissus, looking back every so often to ensure that his backside was safe, the rest of the trip.

…

The group stopped at the Sugar Cube Corner for lunch. Amissus was surprised to see Pinkie Pie there.

"Well, duh, silly. I live here! I mean, that would be silly not being where I live." Pinkie informed him.

"Right. I'll have the Oats Bowl and some water." Amissus ordered.

"The usual for us, Pinkie." Twilight ordered for both Spike and herself.

"Okie dokie." Pinkie skipped off to place the order.

Amissus looked around the terrace seating in front of Sugar Cube Corner. _It looks as though this is a popular gathering place._ The ponies that were sitting at the other tables were too busy conversing to notice the alicorn sitting with Twilight and Spike, and Amissus was grateful for that. He pondered something from earlier.

"Macintosh said that you're apprenticed under Princess Celestia?" Amissus asked Twilight.

"Yes, I study magic and science under her. But my new lessons have leaded me to study the influence of friendship."

"I see how well that's going. You have many friends in this town."

"Yeah, the girls are great to be around, and our adventures lead to many of my reports to the Princess."

"Reports to the Princess?"

"I have to send reports of my findings on friendship every week."

"Does Equestria have a postal service?"

"Yes, but Spike sends off letters directly to Princess Celestia."

Pinkie came with the food that they had ordered earlier. Pinkie sat with them as they ate. Amissus took a drink of his water before taking his first bite of his oats. As he crunched them he felt satisfied to have food in his stomach. Pinkie Pie started a conversation with Amissus.

"Sooo…Ah-miss-us," She giggled as she over-pronounced his name. "What was it like being asleep for sooo long?"

Amissus stopped chewing his oats in his mouth and showed his confusion and surprise. He looked at Twilight and Spike for a verification of what Pinkie said. They looked worried at what Pinkie had revealed.

Amissus finished chewing and swallowed his oats. Irritated, Amissus probed his company. "How long have I been down?!"

Pinkie Pie realized her mistake and inserted a slight "Ohh…" before dropping out of her seat and sneaking off.

Twilight tried to calm Amissus, "It wasn't that long. I assure you, Amissus."

"It was only eight days!" Spike added, but it didn't help, it only added to Amissus's growing resentment.

Amissus became infuriated. "I've been in comatose for over a week?! How-?"

Amissus left mid-sentence, his food half eaten, and his friends half confused, in a rage.

…

Twilight was following Amissus down the road, attempting to calm him down.

"Amissus, slow down!"

"Why? I've been still for eight days!"

"We tried everything to wake you! We were going to borrow some herbs from one of our friends in the Everfree Forest."

Amissus slackened his pace, letting Twilight catch up to him. He found his anger distasteful and regretted leaving so fast, but he was sure that his food wouldn't be waiting for him to return.

"So what happened? Why didn't you retrieve the herbs from your friend?"

"Just come to the library with Spike and me. It's getting late and we can explain it to you without worrying about the sun going down on us."

Amissus didn't notice how late it was getting and agreed.

"I'm…I'm sorry I stormed off. It was just so surprising me to find how long I've been out."

"I understand. I'd do the same if I had found that I lost a piece of my life, no matter how small." Twilight concluded.

…

The sun had gone down, and there was only a sliver of light along the horizon. As the group entered the library, Amissus closed the door behind them. Spike started up the stairs, but said something to Twilight before continuing. Twilight nodded before turning to Amissus, but he was scanning the bookshelves, occasionally pulling out a book to read the first few pages. He noticed Twilight standing behind him as he skimmed through _Greater Lands Almanac._ He closed it and put it away, then turned to speak. But Twilight spoke first.

"Spike said that your first meeting with him wasn't very pleasant, and because of that, he doesn't agree that you should stay the night here." Twilight almost condemned her report of what her assistant said.

"If that's what he believes, then I'll leave after our business is concluded." Amissus solemnly told her, he didn't want to go, but he didn't want to oppose his new ally.

"Please, Amissus, Spike is just-"

"No, I'll leave after our business is concluded." Amissus restated firmly. Twilight's expression gave away her disappointment.

Amissus asked his first question. "What happened when Fluttershy found me?"

Twilight gave the answer compliantly. "When you passed out in front of her cottage, she had her animal friends help put you into a bed and ran all the way here to tell me what happened."

"That was eight days ago. When did you start trying to wake me?"

"After two days of being in bed and you didn't get up on your own, that's when we started to try to wake you through herbs and other effects. Fluttershy and Applejack tried the herbs and plants they keep in each of their gardens, Rarity tried different perfumes from her collection, Pinkie tried with her party favors, and all Rainbow did was yell at you."

"Did you try to wake me as well?"

"I did, but with spells. I'll say you're a deep sleeper."

"What of your friend in the Everfree Forest?"

"I decided to go to her the fourth day, but there was a massive storm. It lasted two days and when it stopped, the pathway was blocked by fallen tree limbs."

"What did you plan to do after you found it blocked?"

"I would've gone after the maintenance teams cleaned up the pathway, but the Everfree Forest is the last place a pony would want to go, so it would be cleared last. In the meantime, we just hoped that you would wake up."

"I see that the latter chanced."

"Yes, I'm happy for that." Twilight expressed thankfully.

"I believe that our business is concluded, thank you. I'll be out of your way."

"You don't have to go!" Twilight hastily inserted, stepping closer to Amissus.

He didn't move away, instead, headed for the door. "I meant what I said. I'll see you tomorrow."

Twilight didn't want him to leave, but in the short time they've known each other, she knew that Amissus's mind wouldn't be changed simply.

Amissus opened and went through the door. After he closed it, he looked ahead. It was intensely dark, even the streetlamps barely illuminated the road. Without thinking, Amissus's horn lit up and cast light upon the path ahead.


	6. What This Town Can Hold

Pacing along the pathway given to Amissus by his magic light, he didn't avert his focus to anywhere else but forward. He didn't feel exhausted, but he knew that he would need to sleep before long. He felt isolated, but welcomed the peace that the darkness and night brought to his thoughts, even if he had nothing to think of, but of course his mind raced as usual, even if he didn't fully comprehend what their meaning was.

His thoughts may have entranced him, but he was aware of a body ensuing him. He sensed the malicious intent in the air and steadied himself into combat footing, extended his unbound wing, and turned to face the contestant.

A stallion donning a cloak charged at Amissus, but Amissus's focus slowed as he studied the figure as his light directed upon the opponent's frame. He first noticed that the cloak was dark grey and the hood was cast over his head, enough to cover the eyes. He was a black, petite stallion with his jaw set as if he was determined in the destruction of his target. With these observations, Amissus adjusted to duck under the combatant and toss him over.

The charge continued and Amissus did as planned, but the stallion simply flipped over Amissus, then he turned after landing and kicked Amissus in the jaw, causing Amissus to slide backwards. As he recovered, the stallion charged again. Amissus changed his tactic. Instead of ducking his head, Amissus charged as well. It was a terrifying 'game of chicken,' but at the last moment, Amissus dived and turned onto his back. Sliding, he waited until he was under the cloaked stallion and kicked with all four potent legs, sending the stallion skyward and leaving him without breath. Amissus didn't hesitate to stand once again as the cloaked horse hit the ground, and stomped once on the would-be assailant's head, knocking him out instantly.

Breathing heavily, Amissus studied the body that lay before him. He had confirmed what he saw before the first blow. Upon closer inspection, there was nothing special. The cloak had no symbols or marks laden upon it, it seemed almost improvised. The horse had no scars or identifiable marks either. Amissus lifted the cloak from his head and saw that the horse was only a colt. He lifted the cloak from the colt's flank and saw it bare, as his own was.

_This is most likely a desperate young colt caught up in a terrible ordeal of crime, looking for acceptance: a place in society._ Amissus directed his thoughts, as if speaking to the colt. _You've given up too soon, young one. I commend your combat prowess, but you use it for corruptive purpose. Your day will come and all will be well._

Amissus noticed dripping from the ground below him. He cast his light to the sound, and found blood dripping onto the pavement from his face. He undid one of his bandages and used his hoof to press it against his wound. He sat for a moment, feeling the pounding of the gash correspond with his heartbeat. He then managed to wrap the bandage around his snout so he wouldn't have to hold it. He started walking again, but looked back at the unconscious pony. _Be of sound heart and judgment, then your day will come and all will be well._

…

Amissus didn't feel weary before the fight, but it expended the rest of his energy. He decided to sleep under an oak tree next to a two story shop out of the market district. The sign read "_Carousel Boutique,"_ but he was too tired to care about his temporary neighbors. He made himself comfortable in the thick, cool grass in a stretch within the coverage of the leaves, just wide enough for him to lie down without being on top of a root. He started to have second thoughts, remembering the last time he was "asleep," but as his head met the temporary pillow formed from his fore legs, he closed his eyes and almost a second later, he was apart from his body as he entered his slumber.

…

Running, panting. Hoof steps sounding in a tunnel made of solid gemstone. There was light near the end; it was but a drop of light, mocking those who dared to rush through the darkness to feel its salvation. Ever faster did the running go, panting to match the tempo of hoof steps? Nay, it was impossible to tell: every sound echoed, every sound amplified by the tunnel, the all-consuming tunnel. All senses blocked from stimuli, but exploded by the slightest one. All they wanted was out, out, out, out of this hopeless chase. Salvation was not for them, and the light flickered and was taken. It failed to stay; it failed to save. Amongst the voices that were not screaming asked why, some were praying, some were so silent that they spoke with no words. But one familiar voice resounded from the crowed, as faint as it seemed to whisper,

"_Remember. This is your past. Leaded us to this future. Remember."_

"I don't understand!"

"_Remember. All the fighting was in vain. You could've helped us, but you are the Light."_

"Please! Tell me what I've done!"

The voice consumed the vision._ "Away with what we do not desire. Away with you, Light. You have failed us. Remember."_

Falling. The sense of falling is a wonderful, terrible freedom. The point between, when gravity is your direction, giving control to an unconquerable force, is almost cleansing, doing away with all of one's troubles and concerns, and liberation is granted as the end arrives. The end is freeing, but it isn't free, one must alienate past, present, and future to obtain this feeling, when one has been done away with.

…

Amissus's spirit descended into his body as he felt the warmth of the day drift over his body. He sluggishly opened his eyes and gazed into the canopy of the oak tree, sunlight flowing through the leaves. He turned his head away from the tree and saw three ponies looking at him. _They never cease watching._ He sighed and turned onto his feet, ending the movement with him on his feet; the ponies walked away when they saw how tall he was. Looking into the display window of the shop, past the dresses, he recognized a unicorn walking around the shop. He approached the door and entered the shop.

The unicorn was going around sewing dresses and suits casually. Every article of clothing was ranging from an excellent quality to perfection, with prices to match. Amissus was looking at a red and white suit, when the unicorn called "I'll be right with you…Amissus?"

"Yes, I am he." Amissus said jokingly to Rarity.

"I didn't expect you in my boutique today. Did somepony send you? I suppose it was Applejack considering her dress. You can tell her that it will be ready soon. When I'm finished hemming this dress, I'll get right on…"

Amissus stopped listening to her go on, he knew she was preoccupied with her work. He saw a stack fashion magazines on a table, walked over to them, and started to flip through them. Many were from a few years ago, but the most recent showed that smooth fabrics and hidden hems were popular in that time. He set the magazine down and observed Rarity working. She seemed to be content with working this hard; cutting fabrics, stitching them together, and adding gems. The entire process was impressive in itself, Rarity made it enjoyable.

"Rarity, is it?" Amissus incited her.

"Yes, what do you need?" She responded, still working.

"I wasn't sent here." Amissus admitted, almost embarrassed. "I slept outside. Spike didn't want me to stay at the library."

Rarity stopped altogether her labors. "_Spike_ sent you away? That's not usually like him."

"No, you misunderstand. He mentioned his concern to Twilight, who then relayed it to me. I felt it best to leave."

"You left, and _where_ did you go?"

"I slept outside, under the tree outside." He pointed towards the window.

"You look absolutely filthy!" Rarity screeched, as she took off her sewing glasses. "You're coming with me."

"For what, a bath?"

"Please, I'm giving you more than a bath: I'm giving you a complete makeover!"

_Oh no, how did I get into THIS?! _Amissus thought as she pushed him out of the showroom and through the front door.

…

After removing the bandages and casts, a thorough bathing, multiple spa treatments, and a one-of-a-kind suit from Rarity (the most glamorous fashion designer in Equestria) Amissus was beholding. Groomed and clean, his gold-laced, white and green suit only amplified his sensation of prominence. Rarity and he walked through the town square, impressed eyes spiraling towards them. Amissus still felt the looks uncomfortable, but he knew it was he looked worthy of them. Rarity was particularly elated by Amissus's newfound pride.

"You see, darling, all you needed was a minor sprucing up." Rarity and he stopped to chat outside a store. Rarity observed her handiwork from mane to hoof.

"Might I add that you look awfully dashing?" She giggled a little while she stated the fact.

"You may, and may I reconfirm the fact?" Amissus said half-jokingly, but knew it to be fact as he viewed at his reflection, as he straightened himself and folded his wings, in the storefront window.

Rarity giggled more when Amissus turned to the distance and pretended to be at a ball, pouting his face to an imaginary guest. As much fun as he was having, one indisputable fact hung over his head: _I have no place to put this suit!_ He relaxed to his normal self.

"I have nowhere to put this fine suit of yours."

"No worries, I'll keep it in my private wardrobe. If fact, why don't we head back to the boutique? There's no point in keeping it on."

They started their way back to Rarity's shop.

"Well, will there be any occasions when formal attire is a must?"

"Mmm…none that I can think of at the moment."

"Well I certainly enjoyed the pampering, especially helping my bandages come off."

"Of course, dear, you look fine in my opinion." Rarity conveyed to him.

"Thank you." He said.

…

"Have a wonderful evening, Amissus!" Rarity told him as he left her boutique. He enjoyed the afternoon with her. But now he desired seclusion. He walked down the main road and passed the library. He looked at the tree, and saw movement in the windows, but he didn't want to enter it at all. He still felt it was an unfriendly dwelling. He walked to the outskirts of Ponyville and climbed a hill and gazed out to the distance. Appreciating the plains and hills, the Sun bathing the land in a dying light, Amissus sat, watching the sunset. He breathed deep, feeling the air fill his lungs, revitalizing his mind and body. The tree rustled above him and he looked into the leaves, startled to see a blue pegasus hanging from the second lowest branch. She was close enough for him to grab her. He knew who he was looking at.

"A little help, will ya?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Amissus grabbed her and pulled her down, catching her in his hoofs. She looked into his eyes, awestruck and silent for a moment, not arguing that this was out of her usual boisterous nature. Amissus set her down diligently. He wasn't expecting company, and asked her "What were you doing, Rainbow Dash?" She still stared, but she blinked and shook her head to come back into focus. She rubbed her neck and gave a nervous laugh.

"I certainly wasn't watching the sunset, if that's what you're thinking. I don't do namby-pamby things like that." She felt obligated to inform him.

"Now that I know what you _weren't _doing, care to tell me what you _were _doing?" Amissus asked light-heartedly.

"Well I was…uhh…heh." She again rubbed her neck, but it was accompanied by a blush across her face.

Amissus gave a slight smile to console her. "Would you care to…join me, Rainbow?"

"Uhh…okay." She said uncertainly. She sat next to him, watching the sunset. Amissus was watching as well, but his mind struggled to piece together his dream.

_I am the Light. What does that mean? Who was the voice that sounded so familiar? Why that tunnel?_

Again, he found his meditation to bring questions in an unfair ratio to answers. He felt something lean on him. He looked over to Rainbow Dash without moving his head. She was staring off into oblivion, not realizing what she was doing. He shifted his position to compensate for the extra weight on his shoulder, but that snapped Rainbow to her senses. She jumped back, "Ohmygosh!" She was so embarrassed that she fell when she tried to fly away. Amissus laughed when she was out of earshot, which wasn't long, considering how fast she wanted to get away. He ended his day with a pleasant sunset view and a place to sleep underneath a tree.


	7. A Day on the Farm

"Hey, get up."

Amissus shuttered his eyes open and his eyes were flooded with light as the late morning sun filled his sight.

"Are y'alive?"

His grogginess from his rude awakening and his sudden blindness caused him to shut his eyes again.

_Go away…too tired. _He lazily thought.

He heard a thud and then several 'plops' on the ground around him, and a final one on his head. Amissus shot up, irritated and ready to fight whoever caused his disturbance. His horn was glowing fiercely and his wings were spread wide. His eyes shot to two ponies, which he immediately recognized.

"Whoa there! Calm down, Amissus! We're sorry, you can go back to sleep!"

He folded his wings and his horn returned to its natural tint.

"Forgive me, Applejack, Macintosh." Amissus apologized to each of them.

"What're you doin' sleepin' under this'ere apple tree?" Applejack pleaded to know.

"I ended the day watching the sunset…" He wondered if he should mention Rainbow Dash, he found it best not to. "By myself."

"Sounds like a lovely way to spend an evenin', eh Big Mac?"

"Eeyup." Macintosh affirmed.

"I'll be out of your way, then." Amissus told them.

"Well if you want, you could help out 'round the farm today." Applejack offered.

"I suppose it'd be a fruitful way to pass the time." He agreed.

"Heh, 'fruitful.'" Applejack grinned at the unintended pun.

…

As the group of three walked through the barnyard, Macintosh went into the barn for three carts. Meanwhile, Applejack demonstrated to Amissus about apple farming.

"Y'see to collect the apples that're just ripe enough, you buck the trees like so…" She bucked both of her hind legs into the tree, making ripe apples fall to the ground, she then collected them in a basket.

Amissus pointed out a flaw in technique. "Wouldn't ripe apples hitting the ground bruise them?"

Applejack explained, "We keep the grass around the trees tall and extra thick. 'Eck, we tend to grass almost as much as the trees. Y'see, the grass breaks their fall." She said while stirring at the grass with her hoof.

"Alright, I'm on board." Amissus assured Applejack that the training had gone through.

"How 'bout you try it out on that there tree?" She asked, pointing to a greatly sized apple tree a couple of lengths deeper into the orchard.

Amissus approached the tree and placed his hoof on the trunk. He knocked it a couple of times to feel how dense it was. It was solid.

"C'mon, don't be afraid to kick strong. Mac has trouble gatherin' from this tree. I'm not very good myself, but I'm better at it than 'im. Heh heh."

Amissus nodded to her once and turned to buck it. He collected his power in his rear legs and stored it much like a spring would. He released when his store of energy peaked. As his hooves met the bark, it released an intense smack. The tree cracked and lifted from of the ground, apples showered down on both of them, they ducked and covered their heads to protect themselves from the falling projectiles. When the last apple had fallen, they both gradually stood.

"Whoa…" Applejack's jaw was hanging open. Amissus set it back up for her with his hoof. He looked at the result of his efforts. The tree was tilting slightly and there were indentions of his hoofs where he bucked the tree.

"I…I hope that this doesn't mean I can't help you gather from the trees, Applejack." Amissus said apologetically.

"Uh…" She eventually gathered her senses. "I'd suggest you hold back a little on the bucking part."

Big Macintosh approached them with his carts and dropped the bag he was carrying in his mouth as he saw Amissus's first lesson in apple bucking. Amissus caught the bag with his magic before it hit the ground. He grinned as he remembered a few minutes earlier, and whispered "Grass…" He let the bag drop the remainder of the way, which was only a few inches into the soft grass underneath.

…

Applejack, Macintosh, and Amissus met back at the barnyard with three overloaded carts of apples.

"I told ya boys, I beat both of you. I have the full'st cart." Applejack claimed confidently.

"Well, sis, look ever there." Macintosh pointed to two more loaded apple carts sitting next to the barn.

"Who bucked those?"

"Amissus 'ere never stopped bucking." He gave Amissus a friendly shove with his hoof.

"I can't bel'eve it: I was outbucked by a greenhand on the first day?" Applejack didn't want to accept the fact that she had been beaten. Amissus just stood there smiling.

"Sure, you fancy al'corns can work fast and hard, but can you plant the seeds too?"

"Aw, c'mon sis, you know only earth ponies can farm." Macintosh said to his competitive sister.

Amissus thought otherwise, he felt a confidence sweep over him. "Hold on Macintosh, I'd like to try my hoof at this. But, after lunch."

"Yeah, let's eat ya'll, I don't want to watch Amissus's disappointment on an empty stomach." Applejack said with a smirk. Macintosh just rolled his eyes as they walked back to the barn to eat.

…

Big Mac and Applejack watched in awe as Amissus finished his fourth apple pie. Before that, he consumed half a dish of cobbler, six fritters, and three bottles of apple juice. He swallowed the last morsel of apple, and washed it down with the last of his fourth bottle of juice.

"This is the greatest apple pie I've ever tasted." Amissus said blissfully. "The only thing that topped this was when I wrapped a fritter around a piece of cobbler."

"Honey…I haven't seen this much eat'n since the fam'ly reunion…by three different stallions."

"Applejack, I've barely eaten in the last two days. The last thing I ate was a quarter of a hay sandwich."

"I su'pose we could give you a break. Shoot, I'd say you deserve it, see'in how you got more apples th'n me 'n Mac together."

Amissus was full, but not fulfilled. "So, how about I try planting some seeds?"

"Alright, but I doubt that you can."

The group walked outside, Macintosh carrying a bag of apple seeds. They found themselves a section of land that was perfect for Amissus's test of skill.

Applejack showed him how to plant seeds. She dug a hole, set some seeds in, and covered it with dirt. "Now rem'mber, there's no fancy magic or anythin' else. If you're meant to grow it, it'll be a sprout in a few days." Amissus did the same as she did, and Macintosh set two tabs in the ground. One had _AJ _written on it and it was placed with Applejack's seeds. The other had _AS _written on it and placed with Amissus's seeds.

Amissus heard shouting coming towards them. He reacted too late when a scooter knocked him over, but the scooter flipped as well. He instantly got up and ran over to the scooter. He saw a white unicorn, peach pegasus, and a light red earth pony; they were all fillies.

"I told you, Scootaloo, you can't drive your scooter while doing a hoofstand. It's impossible!"

Applejack and Macintosh ran over with Amissus to make sure the group wasn't hurt.

"Apple Bloom, are y'okay?!" Applejack asked the earth pony. Macintosh was checking on the other two.

"Yeah, sis, we're okay." She told Applejack. Macintosh had the other two standing and Applejack had her sister up.

"Are you all okay?" Amissus asked the fillies.

The white unicorn answered, "We're fine, mister."

Applejack told Amissus "I forgot to mention my sister and her friends. This is-"

Apple Bloom interrupted her sister, "I'm Apple Bloom! This is Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle!" Introducing the pegasus filly and the unicorn filly.

They all shouted at the same time while saying "And together, we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

_Ouch…that's a little loud. _Amissus thought to himself. "I'm Amissus. And Cutie Mark Crusaders?" He asked.

Scootaloo filled him in. "We're on a quest to find-"

Sweetie Belle kicked in. "Our special talent and eventually-"

Apple Bloom finished. "Earn our very own cutie marks!"

_I don't have mine. I sure hope they don't noti-_

"Hey! You don't have a cutie mark!" Sweetie Belle pointed out.

That prompted every set of eyes to his flanks. A commotion of astonishment flowed through them. "Yes, I don't have a cutie mark."

The Crusaders looked at each other and then yelled "New member!"

_Ouch…still too loud._ Amissus didn't need this. "I'm sorry, young ones, I can't join right now."

"But why?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I just need to do some serious work before I can relax and settle down."

"Like what?"

"Well…ahh…I just don't need to be part of a 'foal's club' right now."

"Hey! We're not foals!"

"I apologize. I'm going to town for a while."

"Are you going to see my sister? She talked about you when I came home last night." Sweetie Belle said.

"Are you Spike's competition, Amissus?" Applejack said, she and Mac laughed.

He felt embarrassed but knew he had nothing to hide. "She helped clean me up. That's all we did." He thought he heard a sigh from the clouds, but he disregarded it as the wind.

"I'll be leaving you to your evening chores. Thank you for the opportunities today." He told Applejack and Macintosh. He then turned to the Crusaders. "Words of wisdom Crusaders: don't ride a scooter while doing a hoofstand."

"Okay, Amissus." They all said as one.

"Alright, be well everypony." Amissus said as he started walking across the field to the front gate and out of the farm altogether.


	8. The Feeling of Freedom

Amissus marched along the road back to Ponyville from Sweet Apple Acres, alone. The gentle wind was growing into a formidable draft. He seized the opportunity and spread his wings, letting the breeze flow through his feathers; it was an exhilarating sensation. He paused and closed his eyes to emphasize his mood. He let his worries go, his thoughts slowed, and his mind set itself to nothing but the moment he was in right now.

The wind was blowing harder now, which made him sway. The dirt of the pathway was being flung into his face; he shook his head to rid it of the dirt. Opening his eyes to see he was drifting upward, away from the Earth, he was sent barreling, flipping head over tail, but he knew he couldn't close his wings to fall back with gravity or he would surely shatter.

_Okay, Amissus, concentrate. Talk yourself through this, calmly. _He thought to himself.

_Level yourself, angle your wings…that's it. _He was surfing upon the wind as he skillfully flew his way flat.

_Don't forget to flap, keep yourself from crashing. _He was going higher, but on his own power.

_I'm alright now. I'll just go through the clouds._

He climbed higher and as he phased through the clouds, the alarm of the vapor in his nostrils caused him to mistime his flapping tempo. He fell onto the cloud, surprised to find that he didn't fall through. In fact, the impact of the cloud was harder than expected was more of a shock. The wind wasn't blowing at all above the 'cloud-o-sphere.' Amissus put his head through the cloud to see under his platform. It was starting to drizzle rainwater down onto the solid ground. He replaced his head back above his shoulders.

He checked to see if his wings were damaged, they weren't. _Well, if they're not impaired..._

He launched himself in the air and zoomed through the atmosphere. He felt freedom for the first time and he never wanted to let the passion go. He flew faster and wilder, watching the cloud tops scream past. He did barrel rolls and loop-de-loops, one performance after the other, never feeling the end to his adrenaline. Gaping his mouth and grinning, he let out a "Woohoo!" as he dived amongst the clouds. As he met the vaporous wisps with his hoofs, he slid across the plain into a hill of misty debris. As he came to a halt on the pile, he let the rest of his senses catch up to him. He was still feeling the turbulence that he caused blow against his face. He smiled at himself, loving the fact that he could fly.

His satisfaction was disturbed by a crack of thunder. He flung himself from the cloud stack and landed on his feet. He again stuck his head under the weather: he saw that Ponyville was but a blotch on the horizon in a steady shade of grey. _I must have flew too far and then farther when I drifted with the clouds._

He again rose airborne and zipped through the air towards Ponyville. After about fifteen seconds of speeding in midair, he fluttered down onto the clouds and looked again at the terrestrial domain. He was above the middle of Ponyville: _Bull's-eye._

He dropped down through the mist. He went from the clear, sunny weather to the stabbing raindrops. He extended wings and choppily made his way down to the ground. He knew that staying in this weather would lead to him getting sick; he sprinted to the first familiar building he saw and went through the door. He shook off the rain then started further inside. His hoofs made a flat clicking sound as they hit the floor. _The floor's wood, but it's actual wood. _He wondered where he was, but was answered by a wall of books in the middle of the floor, a pony studying inside, and she turned to see who it was who interrupted her.

"Amissus? What're doing here?" She said.

"Twilight, I found more paper." A voice sounded from the top of the stairs. Spike immerged from the top of the stairwell with a handful of paper and looked at Amissus. The handful then turned into a fistful. "Oh, it's this guy again." He assessed, aggravated.

"Hello, Spike." Amissus greeted the dragon in an exhausted tone, tired of Spike's constant attitude with him. He turned to Twilight who was still looking at him. "And hello to you too, Twilight." He said in a much more hoping expression.

…

Amissus sat in the intersection of two bookshelves, appreciating his time reading _A History of the Lands and Other Essays_ as Twilight studied and Spike helped her take notes. He had noticed an owl flying around the library, giving materials to Spike and Twilight every now and then.

He was absorbed into the essays over Equestrian history when he heard a 'whoosh' and tap on the shelf next to his head. He jumped at the sudden sound; putting the book down, he saw a paper airplane next to him. He used his magic to unfold it and put it into his hoofs.

It read:_ Why don't you just leave? You're just taking up space!_

The writing was bold and slightly engraved, as if the writer was pressing too hard on the quill. It also had an unpleasant drawing of a 'certain stallion.' He looked up and saw Spike glaring at him with so much loathing it made Amissus shutter._ I don't understand._ He thought to himself. _What did I do?!_ He was about to write on the other side of the paper and throw it back, but knew it best not to; it would only escalate the situation. As much as he wanted to keep on Spike's 'good side,' or as good as it was going to get, he wanted to prove that he wasn't a pathetic pushover. He didn't comply with Spike's demands, even though the tension in the room became more and more apparent.

…

Hours later, Twilight yawned for the fourth time. "I think that's enough studying for tonight, Spike."

Spike also yawned; he had been focused on his 'contest' with Amissus the entire time. "Okay, I'll just put these books up."

Amissus read several more books since he first picked one up. He heard what Spike had said, and as much as he detested it, he said "Spike, Twilight, you both are too tired. Let me clean the room."

"No! I…got this…Twi-" Spike never finished his sentence; he fell asleep speaking.

Twilight sighed, and then turned to Amissus. "Thanks Amissus, looks like I have to put Spike to bed again." She magically lifted Spike onto her back and ascended the stairs to their bedrooms.

Amissus started to unconsciously organize the books into stacks of eight each. After he arranged the books, he had fifteen and a half stacks, which then led him to sort each book back to its correct place on each shelf. He paused to flip through a book or two, but the last book he saw caught his attention. A black, leather-bound book was inscribed with _Myths That May Be _on the cover. He opened to the first page: _Among legends and myths, that most accept as such, there are those that hold a plausible origin that may explain missing pieces of our history. Such as the Legend of Hoovenstam, the island of Hoovenstam could be the source to the invasive plant species Cantianus Salium that overgrew the Southern Kingdoms' farmland which lead to the famine of…_

Twilight walked up behind Amissus, he stopped reading, closed the book, and set on the shelf in one motion. He had questions that needed to be answered, but he paused to give Twilight a chance to speak first.

"That was fast. I didn't expect you to be finished in the time it took me to put Spike to bed." She said.

"It's just simple organization." Amissus said casually.

"How did you enjoy your evening at the library?"

"It was…" He remembered Spike's scowling. "pleasant."

"Don't think I didn't notice you and Spike." She said, seeing through his unsuccessfully molded lie.

"Forgive me, Twilight, if it interrupted your studies."

"Forgive _you_? Spike is the one who needs to behave better."

"What is it about me that causes him to be so hostile?"

"It's not just you; he's been acting this way towards everyone. You just seem to bring out the worst in him."

Amissus mind realized a similar situation in one of the books. He remembered the passage clearly: _…the effect of which is a swap of personas. This can be of any two beings that are conscious, but only one can be compliant; the other party may be in a state of compliance, or any other extreme emotion such as euphoria, fear, depression, etc. When the two swapped persons are in close proximity, each persona is brought to an extreme level, characteristic of each…_

He quickly asked Twilight, "When did Spike start acting this way?"

"A few days ago; why?"

"When exactly?" He started searching franticly among the rows of shelves, by magic and hoof, throwing out every book that didn't match its description.

"About when you woke up. Why?" Her concern was piercing.

He paused and dropped every book that he was either in his hoofs or floating. A book was about to fall off the shelf, but he stopped its progress and pushed it back. He felt horrible when he realized what he had done three days before.

"Amissus, what's going on?" Her distress was wounding him.

He looked at the ground shamefully, and then looked into Twilight's eyes, "I believe I cast a personality-swap spell over Spike when I first awoke. I don't know how I did it, and I can't say that it was a conscious decision."

"Wait…" Twilight was piecing together the clues he had given her. "So if your personality is actually Spike's. Then that means…your true self is malevolent; greedy, controlling, and jealous."

He felt beaten from the description; he didn't enjoy the awareness of his actual nature.

"I don't want to be corrupt and evil!" Eyes tearing up, he fell to the floor.

Twilight put her leg over his neck, attempting to comfort a crying Amissus.

_I can't keep Spike like he is. I need to make things right. _He started to get up, but Twilight held him slightly to the ground, her head under his.

"Twilight…" He pleaded her. She didn't let her pressure off. "Twilight…I need to get up."

She didn't seem to pay attention to his words; she was stuck in the moment. He finally forced himself from her grasp and walked a few steps away. She sat back, displeased that the moment had to end.

"I need to swap personas with Spike. That's what needs to be done to make things right. I just need to research how. I've seen a book around…" He was cut short by a glimmer in a pile of books. "Here it is!" He put the book aside and collected the others onto the shelves.

He noticed Twilight heading up the stairs, her head sorrowfully hung.

Amissus couldn't bring himself to say anything to her. He watched her disappear into her bedroom and heard the door shut, then bolted. He started to research through the book. He found the spell and looked for a reversal.


	9. Order of Events

Amissus awoke with his face in his book. He studied the spell a hundred times over and another few spells also. He looked out a window. The sun was peeking in from the bottom of the pane, it was still morning. He lay back down, setting aside the book and further wrapping the blanket around him. _Blanket? _He rose up out of his sleep and looked at his gift. It was more of a quilt with various mosaics patched together.

He closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. He didn't know if he was alone or not. His question was answered when Spike walked down the stairs, staring at him. Amissus quickly gathered his knowledge of the reversal spell. _It's similar to the standard spell; I just need to get Spike in an extreme emotional state._ He had an idea: he would make him enraged.

"Hey, Amissus! I got something to say to you!" Spike yelled as he came toward Amissus.

Amissus knew how to get Spike the way he needed to be, he just heard a very well-known rumor. He yelled back, "Well I have something to say to you, Spike!" with a fabricated anger.

"Yeah?! What's that?"

He grinned as he released the strategic words. "I'm going on a date with Rarity. Tonight!"

Spike stood back, shocked. He then fumed and charged Amissus. Amissus released the persona-reversal spell and a bolt of green light hit Spike. A red energy floated out of Spike's body while he stood still, dumbfounded. Amissus also felt as if something was being torn from him and a purple energy rose from his body. Spike's spirit hovered back to him and sunk into his body. Amissus was having a hard time concentrating, but his plan was not yet complete. When Spike lay with his proper spirit, Amissus's spirit started back to him. As it started to sink back into him, he ceased the spell and started to dismantle the corruptive spirit. His vision was faded and he saw nothing but red shapes around the library. He continued to pour his energy into his spell and color started to come back to the world, he then felt no resistance to his spell and made a final push to completely erase the corruption from the room. His magic was so intense that he had levitated above the floor and books were falling from the shelves. He felt the spell was accomplished and he surged his magic to stop casting. He fell to the wooden floor, fatigued.

…

"Amissus! Amissus, wake up! C'mon buddy, I didn't mean all those things I said. C'mon…"

Amissus opened his eyes to a familiar purple and green face looking down at him, but he simply stood up and held there. He looked past the group of friends to the wall.

"Who am I?" He said, more to himself than out loud.

"You're Amissus, Amissus!" The pink one squealed.

Amissus turned to the window and looked at Ponyville through his limited perspective. He stared, and didn't move for several paused moments. It was as if time was still within the library, but the world outside still revolved.

"Who am I?" Again to himself, breaking the silence.

Now the group was alarmed about their newest friend, some were approaching him. The one with the straw hat waved her hoof in front of his face in an attempt to break his concentration; she failed.

Amissus turned to the door and walked. Each pony stayed out of his path except the annoyed blue pegasus. She raised a hoof and slapped him.

"Snap out of it!" She shouted. Amissus looked her in the eyes, there were tears starting to form. "Please, Amissus." She whispered, anxious.

He walked around her, and through the door.

"Who am I?" He said again, as he walked away from the library. The group still followed him through the near empty street. As he neared a bridge that would take him over the river, he halted and looked at the path ahead, horrified.

_I was a colt; guards were taking me across a bridge… soldiers' bodies lay before us. The buildings were of fire, smoke was the sky that day, and it snowed embers, but it left patches of blood on the battlefield. The guards said something to me. I didn't hear it; the sound of battle was too much. The rear guards pushed me forward and I obeyed. We came to the top of the bridge, the front guards fell, leaving me exposed. The rear guards circled around me and we rushed to the other side. There was a trench there; beyond it was the city's wall, decimated._

His flashback ended abruptly, and he didn't want to recreate his new memories. He just stood, staring. His sense of reality returned and he crossed the bridge, passing by a couple of unicorns who talked with each other, paying no heed to Amissus. He found no trench on the other side, but he did find a ditch. He approached the ditch, which was steadily flowing with water from the storm last night, making a sound that triggered another flash back.

_The clanging of armor and weapons. I saw soldiers in the trench, preparing to defend with bow and arrow, sword and shield, tooth and hoof. I remember a decorated set of armor on a particular soldier, who turned to my protectors. _

"_Why is he here? Why is he not at the castle?!" He demanded from the guards. _

"_General, the castle is overrun. We had no choice but to take him away."_

"_I'd be sure to have your hides if there were no better solution. I'm sending my Major with you and my top Lieutenant. We're finished here, there is no other option. They will get the boy to safety."_

"_What of you, sir?"_

_The General took off his helmet. "My time is done. I am tired of fighting. I make my last stand here."_

_As he took a survey of the field ahead of the fortifications, two soldiers climbed to us. One in an officer's uniform and the other with officer's armor, not much less decorated than the General's._

_The General looked at his prospects above him. "Lieutenant Jal, take care of the boy."_

"_I will, uncle." Lt. Jal, wearing the uniform, answered._

_The General spoke to the other, "Major Nuam, take care of yourself as well as the unit."_

"_Take care of yourself, old friend." Nuam, armored, said to him._

"_Ah, if you fight as hard as you did two wars ago, we'll be having cider together soon, and war will be of no concern."_

_Maj. Nuam nodded to his friend._

_We traveled in the cover of the barricades along the trench. We saw a battle being fought ahead of us. One against four, it seemed unfair, until the one slew them all within four precise swings of his sword. He approached our group, and the group bowed to him. I stood alone. The pony was wearing engraved armor that looked to be from ancient metalwork. His helmet held the resemblance of a crown around it. He looked at me with much hope._

"_Go to safety. There is nothing more I can do for you. You must learn without me, or anypony else from this land. Enemies will always be hunting for you, looking to legitimize their tyranny. You will not fail and they will not succeed: this I ensure. Always know that your homeland is where your heart belongs."_

_He took his forehead and pressed it against mine. I wanted to stay forever and after, but I was interrupted by the party. "We must go!" The Major pulled me away. I fought, but was easily restrained._

_We continued further until we reached the city's wall. One of the soldiers pulled away a water grate and set it aside. Each member of the unit went in, each after hearing a splash. Then there was only Lt. Jal and I. He pushed me into the drain and I fell into the sewers. One soldier pulled me away as the Lieutenant created a splash where I would've been. The water soaked me._

Amissus stirred from his daze as he fell into the ditch, the water flowing around him. He lifted himself and sat there, remembering each little thing that had happened years ago. He started to whimper and cry. Tears flowed from him, into the water.

_I was crying, all the way to the other side of the tunnel. Knowing that everything in my life was gone. The tunnel went for miles, and there were only five of us left. We travelled to a forest, where we searched for shelter every other day, hoping for a village still loyal to us. We never saw any, and we hid our clothes, armor, and uniforms in a memorial crafted from rocks and conveniently placed trees. Any time we were lucky enough to find a village, we had to hide our faces. This is how I grew up: alone, no friends, only with protectors and educators, and sometimes another filly or colt that I played a game with, but we left before we became known to the locals. We always slept outside, even if we were in a town._

He didn't stop crying, and now he was cringing because it throbbed when he released each tear.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy struggled to lift him out of the ditch, but they managed to anyway. Amissus was curled up in a ball, tears still flowing. The group surrounded him, and he snapped from his deranged daydreaming. He looked at each member of the group.

"I know who I am." Amissus said.


	10. Ways to Pass Time

For several hours, Amissus sat in the corner of the kitchen at Sugar Cube Corner, doing nothing: barely stirring from his statue-like stance. He was in awe of what his mind had revealed to him, all the memories playing back to him in a moment's notice.

Pinkie Pie was working in the same room: cooking sweets of all kinds for Mr. and Mrs. Cake's shop. She sometimes offered a pastry to him, but he stared ahead, never noticing her generosity. The rest of the group sat in the main dining area of Sugar Cube Corner's interior, waiting for Amissus to do something, anything. It had taken almost an hour to drag his body to the bakery and presently waited for him to recover.

Amissus mind had concluded flashbacks and it rested. He was but in a state of shock, though his mind was free, his body had ceased to accept his commands to move or speak, although he did make a strange noise when one impulse went through. Pinkie had almost thrown a party to imitate the sound when she slipped in milk and gave up, deciding that work would be more suited to the situation.

Now and again, one pony of the waiting party would check on Amissus's status, and they all came back with the same answer. Amissus was afraid that he may be like this for longer than he'd prefer, almost similar to four days ago, except he was awake. He decided to impulse his body until it came back under his control.

He attempted to move his leg, but found no luck in the endeavor. He attempted to open his mouth, same result. He then triggered his neck, and it moved! He wasted no time working his movement across his entire body, until all of it was moving on his command. He felt returned and restored, although he had cramps from sitting too long. He worked through the shooting pain and walked around the kitchen. Soon the pain was gone and he walked out to his friends, leaving Pinkie Pie to her work.

Fluttershy was the first to notice him walk out. But Rainbow Dash spoke first.

"He's okay!" She told the others, flying up when she did, prompting the group away from their table and to walk over to him.

Questions and comments started rolling, "What happened to you?" "Are you alright?" "Glad you snapped out of it." "Do you feel okay?"

He closed his eyes, a headache starting from the sudden outbursts. They quickly quieted, and he told them "I have a hazy scrap of my colt-hood, but I don't know why it caused me to act the way I did. I'm not worried about finding out right now, I'm just happy to be amongst my…friends…again."

Looking for the right term to describe his acquaintances, he found 'friends' the most appealing.

Twilight told him, "We're here for you Amissus, don't doubt that." The rest of the group voiced their agreement.

After she finished her sentence, another pony walked into the shop. "I couldn't help but overhear…a loud chant of cheer."

Twilight turned to the black stripped pony and greeted her, "Zecora! I'm so happy you could come."

"Of course I have come, of your situation I was told some." Zecora turned to Amissus.

A cool tension was made upon eye contact and Twilight quickly bridged the gap between them with an introduction.

"Zecora, this is Amissus, we helped him when he was seriously injured."

Amissus tipped his head to her, a sign of recognition and respect.

"Amissus, this is Zecora, she's a zebra and our friend from the Everfree Forest I told you about."

"Oh, what fate has come of late. Another alicorn has arrived…tell me Amissus, from where do you derive?"

"I have no clear answer for you, Zecora. In all honesty, I don't know enough about myself to tell you." He said unenthused.

"Of amnesia you are ill with, a state of confusion that I can lift. Come to my home soon; be there with tomorrow's moon."

"I'll be there tomorrow."

Amissus stepped away as the other ponies crowded to greet Zecora. He didn't want any more time talking; he just wanted to sit, even if it was what he did for several hours. He felt even more of an outsider now since Zecora was so absolutely different, yet was a close friend of this group. Any amount of time alone was coveted by him, and he still lay quiet at the table, while his friends spoke to one another over milkshakes. They laughed, joked, jeered, chatted, and slurped their drinks, while Amissus silently sipped on his as they went on talking. He absorbed the conversations and when asked something he replied with either a nod or a quick, definite answer. This is how the afternoon went lazily by, the feeling of worry never drifting past.

…

Again as every night before, Amissus took an evening walk alone. Although he could fly, he felt that walking gave him a sense of control, or a feeling of composure. He would soon be in his fifth day wandering around Ponyville, attempting time and time again to know himself, or was he himself? He pondered the situation he actualized himself in.

_Am I me anymore? Did I destroy myself by destroying the spirit of corruption? Some of my spirit came to me, but only a small part. Afterwards, I started receiving memories, so maybe I've only gotten rid of my evils?_

He buried his face against a tree, aggravated that thrice over his meditations failed and led nowhere helpful. He bitterly recited his sources, blaming them for not being good enough. Each source lead him on ever more irritated.

"Talking to others: Nothing. Reading books: Nothing." He started hitting his head against the tree. "Meditations: Nothing! Memories: Nothing!" Raged, he turned and exploded a buck against the tree, leaving it leaning. He stopped to contain himself, taking deep breaths. The tree then continued to fall, and collapsed to the ground with a sound of crushing leaves and branches.

He didn't care to carry on this day any longer, and collapsed where he stood to sleep, he didn't care anymore. If he could sleep and see tomorrow, he couldn't do it quicker.

…

An icy wind woke Amissus; he saw the faint red sky as the Sun's rays cast its light ahead of itself. He stood and stretched, ready to start again. He unfolded his wings and threw himself into the cold, empty air. He flew upwards until he could see the entirety of Ponyville. It was challenging to see the buildings in the emergent morning. The view became clearer as he flew towards the town.

He was curtailed by another speeding flyer and would've crashed if he hadn't reacted quickly. He caught the faint glimpse of a trail of refracted light and followed it. It led him around clouds, through trees, and then he caught the source of the trail. He pushed himself to match the pony's speed and then worked to get beside them. He wasn't surprised to find that the rude trafficker was one who he expected to be flying this fast.

"Rainbow! That was a dangerous move you did, cutting me off!" He said to her half serious, half provoking.

She looked over at her new wing mate and smiled with a "Dangerous? You haven't seen dangerous yet. Try to keep up, Ams!" By choppily pronouncing the first part of his name as a substitution for the entire three syllables, she dared him to stay with her.

She attempted to outfly him, but he was persistent. When she made a turn, he was there. When she dived, he was there. When she did a double barrel roll through a grove of trees he…flew higher to avoid the trees and followed her until she was out and _then _he was there. He was there keeping up with her every attempt to lose him. She forfeited the competition with him and dived into a cloud, which Amissus flew around it for a softer landing.

When he did touch down, he found her relaxed on her back, hoofs supporting her head, legs crossed, and eyes closed.

She turned and said, "Well, you've got talent, kid. But-"

"Rainbow, I'm over here." He told her, as he was in the opposite direction which she was speaking to.

She opened her eyes and looked in his direction, embarrassed, but she recovered with "As I was saying…you've got talent, but I'm the best flyer in Equestria. I'm not easily impressed." She pointed to him, "I'm impressed with your moves."

"I don't plan on being a stunt flyer, but thank you." He returned.

"It took me years of experimentation, practice, and training to get this good. Where did you learn to fly so well?"

"I was just following you, I put no extra thought into it. I saw and I went."

"Oh c'mon, there's more to it than that! You kept up with me. Me!" Emphasizing on the last "me."

"But you can't keep up with me?" He retorted, noticing her eyes drifting about him, but never looking directly at him.

She reddened and turned away. He had an idea about what her thoughts were, but he let the situation dissolve in silence. He sat watching the clouds wander about the sky when Rainbow decided to reenter Amissus's focus. She sat next to him, much like two days ago at Sweet Apple Acres, and much like two days ago she unknowingly leaned on him. Amissus didn't move this time, however she did realize her actions and quickly shifted away from him, but not flying away in embarrassment. Instead, she started a conversation with him.

"I don't understand what you're looking at. I don't see anything interesting happening out there."

Amissus, as always, gave a plain answer. "It's not that I'm looking out at the sky and clouds, Rainbow. I'm looking into myself, thinking and wondering about everything."

"So are you one of those egghead ponies, like Twilight?"

"I wouldn't say so, but perhaps. I'm not into studies like Twilight is, although I tend to go about learning in my own way."

"Like me and my production of the most amazing, most awesome pony ever to make her way over the face of Equestria?! Zooming to the fastest that I know! Tearing apart the sky with my incredible moves!" She started going upwards as she built her enthusiasm. She noticed his peculiar expression at her sudden eccentric behavior and slowly came back down to the cloud. She let out a "ahem" to settle the awkwardness.

"Somepony has a high opinion of herself." He said coyly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Just ask anypony around 'Who's the most awesome pony?' and you'll get 'Rainbow Dash!' So my 'high opinion' is just the effect of what everypony else thinks."

He let her keep her extroverted perspective and started to lie down. If he was going to be talking to Rainbow Dash all day then he might as well make himself comfortable.

Rainbow took a second turn talking. "So does somepony else have a 'high opinion' of himself?" She looked directly at him when she asked.

"I have the same answer as you: my opinion of myself is the effect of what everypony else thinks. I don't really care, but I listen to remarks of my actions."

"Yeesh, you're boring." She commented on his lack of passion.

"Well, I've only known the world for five days on account of my amnesia, so forgive me if I'm a bit 'boring.'" She rolled her eyes, but still listened through the conversation. "Apart from me, you're the most interesting pony I've had a conversation with."

Her eyes lit up, but she bit back something, maybe a sentence or a shout. She looked at him with more preference than before.

"You should come to my place, I'm off today and I have nothing to do."

"What about our other friends? Couldn't we do something with them?"

She dodged the question. "Uhh…I'm sure they're all really busy. Yeah, busy."

"Alright, I'll follow your lead. Hanging out with you beats sitting out here all morning." He hauled himself from his imprint on the cloud and went the few inches that made their distance from each other. He didn't realize how close she was all along.

"I'm sure you'll have no problem keeping up this time, after that display you showed me." She jumped off the cloud in a multicolored trail.

"I'm sure I won't either." He remarked to himself as he followed her lead.


	11. Mare's Stallion

Flying across the skies of Ponyville with Rainbow Dash was quick but satisfying. Amissus trailed behind her a few lengths, occasionally speeding up not to lose sight of her, even if he only glanced to see how far; the rest of his focus was on the vast expanse of the community.

When they arrived at Rainbow Dash's home, Amissus was amazed at the architecture and size of it. He looked at the waterfalls of vibrant color falling around the walls of the building, amazed.

"Amissus, come inside!" Rainbow called for him. He trailed along with her into the house.

He walked into a large room with various furnishings. His assumption was confirmed by Rainbow when she started her brief tour.

"This is the living room." She told him as she closed the door behind them.

"Over there is the kitchen." She pointed to a door to the left. "Back there is the door to the training field," pointing to the door leading to the backyard. She then pointed to the doorway to the right, "And over there's the training rooms. I have to do a lot of training to stay on top of my game. Upstairs are the bedrooms. I think that covers the tour of my house, you thirsty?"

Amissus was barely listening to her but he understood the basic information. He nodded with a "yeah" at the question. She left him in the main room of the house and he sat down on a one of the seats in the center of the room. He looked on the table and saw a book with a picture of an earth-toned pony with a dark mane and tail. The title was _Daring Do and the Theft of the Thousandth Piece. _He let it be where it was and walked to the back window, looking out to the training field. It was set up for speed, agility, strength, and endurance in different areas. No sooner had he noticed how far out it was spread when Rainbow came back carrying a tray with two cups of refreshment.

He came to the table where she had set the drinks down and looked in them. Inside the mugs were liquid colors.

"What is this?" He asked her as she raised her drink from the tray.

"Rainbow Water." She said taking a sip.

"Like outside?" they sat down after his question.

"Not exactly: you take it from the higher springs, and then you have to boil it. It's good, trust me." She told him, pushing the drink towards him.

He took the mug and lifted it up to his nose. It smelled magnificent. He took a sip and it felt like fire, ice, honey, and lemon going down his throat all at once. It filled his senses and he sniffed to clear his nostrils. He let out a single cough as the tickling gas came back up.

"It's strong." He said after he recovered.

"It takes a few gulps to get a taste for it." She reassured him. "Drink some more, you'll get the hang of it."

He did as instructed and took three mouthfuls this time without having to stop and clear his senses, although he felt somehow hazy.

Rainbow incited him. "I bet you can't chug the rest of that glass without stopping."

He looked down into his mug and noticed that he barely took any away from the deep beverage in his hoof. He unsuspectingly told her "I bet I can." He lifted the drink to his mouth and tilted the liquid into his stomach. He kept on going and soon the bottom of the glass was facing upwards. He slammed the mug back onto the table with a soft 'cck' sound. He felt light headed and wanted to tip over but he stood his ground and told the blue thing in front of him "I toldja I cood do ert."

He let out a coughing fit afterwards and felt sleepy but not tired. The pony in front of him drank some more and set the mug down next to his. She coughed once and came closer to him. When she stopped, her face was almost into his. He started to question her.

"What're doin' so close, Rainbo-"

He was cut off by her covering his mouth with hers. He let his lips naturally form to hers, with no idea what was happening, but he savored the feeling it gave him; or perhaps it was the Rainbow Water. He closed his eyes and drifted with the moment, wherever it took him with her.

…

He woke up lying on his back, looking at the ceiling. His head throbbed as fading light filled the white room. He noticed that he was on a bed, but more specifically another pony in the bed with him. He blinked and looked over to see Rainbow Dash and her foreleg across his chest, her head buried into his neck, resting on his outstretched foreleg. She was breathing softly, but he could tell she was sleeping deeply.

_What the hay did she give me?! What happened?_

Not at all did he dislike the situation he was in, but he was annoyed at the fact that he had fallen into Rainbow Dash's ruse. He felt jumbled in a way. He relaxed himself when he noticed he was getting tense, hoping that he wouldn't wake Rainbow. He let his head fall just above Rainbow's and planned his next move carefully, remembering his prior arrangement with Zecora.

He inched his way from under her foreleg, doing the same with his. When he was out, she rustled in her sleep. He paused, now lying on the far side of the bed still facing her, and waited. She turned over, pulling the covers on top of herself. He breathed a silent breath of relief and got up from the bed. He looked around the room and it was her bedroom. He sneaked out the doorway, which wasn't hard to do since everything's made of cloud. He looked over and followed the staircase downward into the living room. The drinks and the tray were still there, and his head throbbed a little more when he smelled the aroma as he walked past the table. He then proceeded out the front door, closing it gently.

He blinked a few times to readjust to the intense light from the Sun and ventured to the edge of the cloud. He opened his wings and jumped off. He wobbly glided towards town with little success, as he stumbled and fell as he attempted the landing. He was glad nopony was around to see it. He got up after ten seconds of lying there and started walking to the library, which was a long ways off, seeing how he was barely near town.

…

He had cleaned himself up under a waterfall on the way, the cool water clearing his headache and removing the unkempt feeling of his. He shook most of the water from him as he exited the pool. The rest of the dampness disappeared as he walked into town, dried by the evening sun.

When he did arrive at the library, the door was cast open and Spike backed out carrying a box. Amissus didn't care what was in the box or why Spike was carrying it; he only wanted to find Twilight so she could take him to Zecora in the Everfree Forest.

"Hey Amissus, Twilight's upstairs. I gotta get this box to Rarity."

Amissus walked passed him with an "Okay."

"Oh, Amissus." Amissus turned in the doorway to see the dragon turned to him. "I'm sorry about how I treated you a few days ago."

"Spike, it wasn't your fault. What happened is against me. I'm the one who needs forgiveness."

Spike turned and kept walking. Amissus did the same into the library, closing the door behind him. When he did, it went dark, barely any light came through the windows; he let his magic illuminate the room. He lit the candles in the room and called out "Twilight! I need you to take me to Zecora." He received no answer. He started his way up the staircase and found himself in the bedroom. He was surrounded by books, much like the main library and stairs that led up to a loft with beds. "Twilight?" Amissus was confused: Spike said she was up here.

The door closed behind him and he heard "Hello, Amissus." He turned to see Twilight in front of the closed door. He nearly jumped at the sudden appearance.

"Twilight, you startled me. I need you t-" he trailed off his sentence when she smoothly advanced one step after the other, why it made him quiet he didn't know; her movements captivated him. She walked once around him and ended with her in front of him. Some unknown force made him look into her eyes; her sparkling, purple eyes. His heart started to beat faster as she stepped closer and her scent overpowered him.

She spoke to him with allure in her voice. "Amissus, I wasn't expecting you…but now that you're here, upstairs…with me…" She moved to get the closest that she could, closed her eyes and started to go in for his lips.

_This isn't natural. What's going on?_

He realized in those few seconds he had left that he was being romanced…magically. He regained control and moved away as she met the air where his mouth was, she never touched him. She continued to lean forward as he moved backwards and opened her eyes when she found that she had failed. She seemed shaken and used her magic to bring a book up to her focus.

"Ohh…where did I go wrong? Maybe it was step seven; no, eight?" She groaned as she flipped through her book.

Amissus was infuriated that not once, but twice he had been tricked into losing control himself. He knocked the floating book from Twilight's control.

"Where you went wrong?! You starting this endeavor in the first place is where you went wrong Twilight Sparkle!" He went out of his way to put emphasis on his words, each one.

"Amissus, please, calm down." Twilight leaned back as Amissus released his displeasure with the unicorn.

"I will not, Twilight! I came here so you could help me get to Zecora, but instead, I have somepony I barely know attempting to control me to become their romance? Not twice in one day! Now we've wasted so much time, I'll never make it to Zecora's home so she can remove my amnesia and I have only a few minutes until moonrise!" He left the room and slammed the door behind him, and a second time with the front door.

He had no time left, and started galloping towards the Everfree Forest asking along the way how to get to Zecora's home. Few ponies knew, but he obtained enough information to mark his pathway through the forest by the time he passed by Fluttershy's cottage.


	12. Prelude to an Enlightenment

Amissus trudged through the mud as the ground gave way to his weight. He had calmed down not because he relaxed himself; it was because he couldn't afford not to focus on the task at hoof, so as not to he be claimed by the environment and buried amongst the lost ponies of the many rumors he'd heard about the Everfree Forest. The Forest tales did not frighten him as he passed the swollen trees and rocks strewn about the sides of the hoof-marked trail.

The terrain slowly let him walk on more stable ground, as if giving up as another conscious being would do. Amissus gifted himself with the small pleasure of a walk the rest of the journey. He let his thoughts return to the events of the day, giving review of the timeline and connected the past few days of interaction with the current circumstances. After he did, he then plotted a course of action to take to resolve the problem when he could.

_I can't let anypony else take hold of me like Rainbow and Twilight did._ _It could be the end of my life if next time is a malicious aim instead of romance._

A vast tree came into focus; aglow with light that escaped from holes serving the purpose of windows. Masks of what appeared to be dragon's heads were laid at the entrance of the dwelling, painted to almost usher any visitor in. Before beginning his announcement of his arrival, he glanced into the window to see Zecora working at a countertop. He knocked on the door with three sharp taps, now aware that she was home. He waited a moment and the door was soon opened from the inside.

Zecora greeted him. "Amissus, why is it just us? I expected somepony to be with you, but I'm sure this will do. Welcome to my home. Around the cauldron, be weary of the foam." She warned about the bubbling cauldron in the center of the room, flowing over with a type of concoction.

Her home was filled with shelves upon shelves of herbs, spices, plants, bowls, mortars, and pestles. Her home was decorated with many more painted dragons' masks, much like the two outside, along with a collection of other artworks not from Equestria. Herbs and heavy infusions filled the air, giving aromas and stenches alike. It made him weary of what happened the last time he drank a 'brew of color.'

"You don't have any 'love potions' lying around, do you?" He asked Zecora, not advancing forward until she answered his question.

"Of course I have potions of love and attraction, with them I trust you'll take no such action?" She stared him down with a perceptive suspicion.

"No Zecora, I don't want any of them for any reason…I'm the _farthest_ from wanting them." She lifted her gaze from him and went back to the task at hand.

She inspected the rows of potions and concoctions along the walls. She selected a round green and blue bottle from a midlevel shelf from the right wall.

She let him magically grasp it from her. "With this, your memory should return to exist. Drink it and in minutes you will recollect. Call me if it is not perfect."

As it floated in front of him, Zecora went back to what she was doing when he first peeked through the window. "Thank you, Zecora." He uncorked the bottle and sniffed the potion; it had an uplifting odor. With his nose's approval, he went on to taste it. It flowed very lightly across his tongue, and tingled as it filled his mouth. He finished it with another mouthful and set the bottle on the windowsill.

Something in his subconscious told him to exit. He opened the door and closed it behind him. A buzzing in his head led him to start walking through a small gap in the trees. He continued the suggested action until he reached a ruin of what appeared to be a plaza; there was a containment of glowing water in the center. The edges of the plaza was covered with plant life and cracked by the many roots. It formed an almost perfect circle around the pool of water, as if it restricted the growth any further towards it.

His mind told him something again: _"Water…towards." _He acknowledged the directive and approached the water.

"_Walk to the center."_ The voice became much clearer and seemingly more intelligent in communication. Amissus did again as the voice told him.

As he stood in the center of the pool and the glow intensified in a moment's notice. He almost lurched away when the water started to rise upward in a cylindrical shape, not overflowing out of the structure. He heard the voice say once again: _"Stand fast, Amissus!" _

The liquid circled around him, leaving him a bubble and a prison; he rose with the water, not in control anymore. The water started to solidify into a crystalline substance, growing brighter. With a flash of light, his body felt as if it ripped apart but felt held together by the fountain at the same time; his soul was lost, his mind departed.

…

He regained control with a sensation of a lack of restrictions; his mind had no body. He was a free-flying entity. He looked down upon the vast expanse of Ponyville; he looked where the mountains were supposed to be, but there was nothing but a cosmic expanse of an uncharted stellerscape. He didn't know what to do; with no body, he didn't know how to move about.

_What's going on?! Where am I?_ His focus went to the plaza, but there was an edifice in the center, glowing.

_So I'm…my body, rather…is here; within the structure. I only thought and I went. I wonder…_

He thought about Zecora and his focus shifted to the interior of her home. She was stirring her brew in the cauldron, talking in another language. A sixth sense: an extremely acute insight, told him that they were nursery rhymes.

Now that he tested his new abilities, he viewed what his collaborators where doing, starting with the nearest one: Fluttershy. His vision switched to the interior of her cottage. She was feeding a few animals and went upstairs when she was finished.

He then went to Rarity, who was shopping for fabrics at a travelling cart.

"Do you have anything a little more…?"

The shopkeeper picked up a roll of fabric and laid it before her. "Like this?"

"Perfect! Thank you so much!" She paid for the fabric and placed it on her back to carry to her shop.

He shifted his focus to Rainbow Dash; she was still asleep, as she was when he left earlier that day.

_Why doesn't this surprise me? _He asked himself rhetorically.

He then drifted over Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack was having dinner of apple inspired dishes with Big Mac, Applebloom, and an older, green pony whose position was the grandmother. Or so his insight told him.

He noticed something out in the fields, past the farthest apple tree, was a cloaked figure with a dragon at its side.

"What are we doin' here Burn?" The dragon sighed, seemingly bored.

"What? Do you want to go back to Capall? Oh wait, that's right, some dragon burned the mill down during the storm! At least I can refrain from starting fires!" The pony retorted.

"Sorry! I said I was sorry a million times! Lighten up; all this running away is stressing you out. We've been on the run for almost seventy five years."

"I know, Spines, I forgave you tens of miles ago. But you know better than anyone that I have to keep fleeing…it's my only repentance." The figure lifted wings from under its cloak and looked at them; the white feathers glistened in the moonlight, projecting from black bases. "I'm sorry, guys."

Amissus then wondered what Pinkie Pie was doing and flew over Sugar Cube Corner, the vision which then was traded for an interior of a nursery. Pinkie was playing with two foals, one pegasus and the other unicorn.

Switching to a more recently visited colleague, the interior of the library came into view. Twilight was downstairs, reading a few books. He took a closer look at her and could tell that she had been crying, although his insight had more to do with discovering that than her physical appearance. There was a knock at the door, and she walked over and answered it. It was a mail-carrier.

"Package for Twilight Sparkle." The stallion told her.

"Thanks." She said, taking the package and closing the door on the stallion as he lifted up something.

She opened the package and his insight told him that it was a manuscript from an ancient scholar and a letter from…a Princess…Celestia. The package was from Princess Celestia.

She opened the manuscript, intrigued, and read from the final page.

_"__From one to another, another to one. A mark of one's destiny singled out alone, fulfilled.__"_

She was confused, Amissus matched the confusion, but Twilight set the book on the table in the center of the room and went upstairs to sleep. As the book lay steady, Amissus's spirit felt a crushing numbness. He no longer could control where his mind went. He then found himself back in his own body, as fast as a single blink brought him back. The prison in which he floated shown ever brighter, there was nothing but white and a fade into black as his body departed from the world.


	13. Time With Change

Nothing can be certain here.

Amissus was floating in another stellerscape, much like the one past the mountains, but there were no mountains here. When he opened his eyes and the first few seconds of his mind grasping what was happening, he found solid footing.

"Hello?" Amissus's voice boomed outward to the stars, echoing a number of times before all was quiet once again.

_No answer. I'm alone, aren't I?_

He thought that he wouldn't have to be alone again so soon, but it seems that isolation was inescapable to him. Loneliness was a trait that he must endure. He started walking, going ever forwards. The domain was infinite, and it had no markers; the stars weren't reliable.

Nothing stood in his path as he walked; the vale was desolate of anything, and perhaps anyone.

…

_It's almost like the second day. No sight of anything interesting, just the path and the mission. But what's the mission here? I want to go back to Equestria, to Ponyville, to…_

He never expected what he said, or what he saw next.

"…my friends?"

Gigantic slides of events rolled out in front of him, showcasing the stories that he'd heard from his friends. He reached out to touch the apparition, but his hoof went through it. A singing voice was coming closer, so he quickly skirted out of the hallway of pictures. Hiding behind one slide, he eavesdropped on what was happening.

A very tall alicorn mare was singing with Twilight by her side.

"…that very first day. To see how you might grow, to see what you might do, to see what you've been through, and all the ways you've made me proud of you."

Midway through the verse, the slides started to disappear.

_No! No! No! They can't see me! What'll I do? I need to hide!_

Amissus's mind raced as he searched for cover that wasn't there. He simply fell to the surface and surged magic, hoping anything would help him. He then felt his skin crawl; he looked to see that his pelt had become star-stricken and transparent. He was camouflaged from Twilight and the alicorn, and was just another bend of light on the horizon to them.

The white alicorn still sang "It's time now, for a new change to come! You've grown up, and your new life has begun. To go where you will go, to see what you will see, to find what you will be: for it's time for you…to fulfill your destiny!"

Stressing the last verse, the alicorn spread her wings and rose up on the last few words, a light shining behind her. A piece of Twilight's spirit was produced from herself. Amissus wanted to run out and stop the spell, afraid that it was hurting his friend, but he refrained. The spirit then wrapped itself around Twilight, lifting her off the ground. It was growing brighter, until it intensified and completely engulfed Twilight in a spinning magenta light, and a flash banished her from the cosmic plain.

Amissus ran out to save his friend, even if it meant exposing himself. "Twilight!" But she was gone.

The other alicorn stared down upon him. Amissus didn't know what to do…but tracing back to what Turner and Mac told him, he bowed down to royalty.

The alicorn still stared down. "And who are you, my little pony?"

He rose from his bow. "Amissus…your majesty." He paused in between words, not knowing how to talk to a leader of the world.

"Are you a pegasus?" She asked.

_I thought she would've noticed my horn._

But his thick blue and tan mane covered his horn completely. He shook his head, revealing his horn.

"An alicorn _stallion_? Now I've seen it all." She never gave an expression of surprise, as if she always imagined it.

"Majesty, do you mind my asking of your name?" Amissus said with extreme formality.

The alicorn turned to him after walking a few paces away. "I'm Princess Celestia, monarch of the land of Equestria, Princess of the Sun and Day." She shifted focus to her sun-shaped mark. "Or so my cutie mark is telling me."

"Are there more Princesses, or perhaps _Princes_?"

"There's my sister, Princess Luna, Princess of the Moon and Night. And my niece, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Princess Cadence as most of us know her. She's the Princess of Love and the Crystal Empire." She took a breath after lengthy description of the Royal Family. "As for Princes, Twilight's brother: Shining Armor is Cadence's husband, so that makes him my nephew-in-law and a prince of sorts, ruling the Crystal Empire with Cadence."

"Do you know where we are, Princess Celestia?"

"We are in a place where revelation comes easy, and change can be instantaneous; as you perhaps saw with Twilight. We are not exposed to the elements of Time and Space. You could say that we are in another dimension: one without any rules tying us to Equestria or any other land."

"Do you know who I am, Princess?" Amissus asked, hoping that she would console his misshapen identity.

"I do not, Amissus; I usually know if somepony new came to Equestria, especially another alicorn." Celestia told him.

"I guess I'll never know who I am." Amissus told her.

"Don't give up. If you truly want to find out, I'll help anyway I can."

"I appreciate your generosity, Princess, but I believe that escaping this infinite prison would be best for my search."

"Very well Amissus." Her horn glowed with a magnificent golden tint and cast a light over him. "I believe we'll meet again soon, Amissus."

"I believe so too, Celestia." He told her as another flash sent him back to the normal world.

…

Before anything could be made out, Amissus fell from the spire that held him into the fountain of water beneath as chunks of his broken prison fell on and around him. He coughed up emptiness as he started to breathe again.

His breathing was unsteady and he was shaking. Weak, he started to stumble towards a light in the sky. His vision was obscure, making it worse on him that it was also night, and he couldn't make out the shape of the beam, but that didn't stop him from moving to it. His mind wasn't thinking yet and he tripped and hit a tree with his side. Heaving out a groan of pain, he leaned on the tree, waiting for normality to come back to his system.

His vision cleared and his breathing regulated. He pushed himself of the support of the tree and looked up into the sky. His face showed the embodiment of 'shock and awe,' even if not one living thing was around to notice.

_Is that…Twilight's Cutie Mark?!_

What he saw in the sky was too astonishing for words… Twilight Sparkle's 'mark of destiny' was broadcasting over the entirety of the Equestrian sky. It started to descend to the ground, and Amissus opened his wings and thrust himself upward, but fell. He started running through the clearing, finding the speed and attempted again. He soared out of the forest and spotted the glow next to the library, but it died down before he started his flight.

He dived and landed to where the glow was a dot on the horizon to him. He walked closer, stopping by the nearest building, out of sight of the group of ponies that gathered around the radiance. When the light finally died, commotion spread from pony to pony, some reactions much more recognizable than the other's.

Then, when all was settled, the Princess of the Day herself protruded forward and talked to the group. She spoke clearer than the others and Amissus made out a single sentence:

"That's because she _is _a Princess."

_Who's the princess?_

Then when the group parted a little, he could make out a unicorn…with wings. Her color was familiar and so was the mane and tail.

Princess Twilight Sparkle was the new princess.


	14. The Burning

_The OC's presented in this chapter were given, with permission, from Lankore to be added. With two more interesting characters to this humble world is worth the extra thought. I hope you enjoy them as much as I am. /)*Brohoof*(\_

Amissus backed away from the building and trotted. He wondered what happened and listed the events: Twilight went to the same stellerscape as him, Celestia helped her transform into an alicorn, and she came back to Ponyville in a glorious show.

_Is that how I became an alicorn, through magic?_

He only continued walking after the thought; he knew that his meditation wouldn't get him answers. Hoofstep after hoofstep was his current philosophy, away was his destination. A cloaked unicorn accidentally bumped him as they walked past each other. They exchanged apologies and continued on their separate ways, but something made Amissus look back as he walked away; there was a large green dragon walking beside the cloaked pony.

…

Amissus wandered into an older part of town, the kind where the buildings could be debated over whether to demolish them to make new homes or to place historical markers. But in either case, the town was deserted, homes hung open, and Amissus was the only pony there.

He found a house that was mostly intact and went inside. He closed the door, which skidded across the raised floorboards, making it difficult to shut. When the door rested in a protecting position, Amissus looked around the main room. It had no furniture except a rug that was eaten away by moths and rats. A fireplace was against an outside wall, but it had no wood to start a fire. He looked to his right through a doorway leading to a kitchen; it too was barren of any furniture. He walked forward, up the stairs, to a bedroom. It had a dust covered bed with a quilt blanket.

Upon approaching it, he sneezed from the dust, which made more dust erupt from the bed, making him sneeze again, and it continued in a cycle until the whole room seemed dusted. It was at least two minutes until his nose settled down. He lay down on the bed, making a futile attempt to become comfortable on the torn apart mattress. The day's events withdrew his last bit of will to stay awake, and Amissus fell into his dreamworld.

…

"_Secrets…secrets protect the innocent; secrets link the farthermost corners of the world. Yet secrets ruin and secrets dominate. Secrecy will fade and restore the thinker, the worker, the meek, the fighter, the obsessive, and the carefree. Secrets preserve and terminate. Yet you are the one who knows without knowing, the one bearer of light and shadow both, to make you the vessel of secrecy."_

…

Amissus threw himself out of bed, hitting the floorboards hard as he vomited. His dream consisted of only a single phrase, but his violent reaction spoke its power. He turned over onto his back, gasping for air. His lungs filled, but let out some in a cough, which carried blood with it. He turned onto his side, spitting the remainder of the blood and vomit onto the wall, leaving a red smear. He settled into this position, resting from his sleep.

"Why can't you just tell me?!" He shouted to nonexistent ears.

He started crawling towards the stairs, progressing upward to a walk as he reached them. He descended the steps, but his legs gave out halfway, leaving the rest of his body to fend for itself against gravity. Amissus let out a yell of frustration and pain at the bottom of the staircase. He threw his legs back under him and kicked the door down.

He snapped motionless as a freezing gale slapped him, sobering him from his wrath. It was so early in the morning; the Sun's light wasn't even waking over the hills. The clouds were sparse, letting glimmers of light breach through. Amissus no longer felt his pain, either from the fall or the dream. It was a healing sky, and he soaked its splendor into his heart. He admired the night, the stillness and the coolness of the world in the shadow was a landscape unique from the one that the Sun brought.

_The designer of night is truly a unique and beautiful soul._

He decided that his day had begun and began walking, not caring where to, as long as the moon and stars were with him.

…

His mood became gloomier since the Sun took the night from him. His presence in the market was noticed, but he became used to it. He had a few bits from the Apple family for working a few days ago. He bought two apples with some of it; nothing else seemed to interest him. He walked to the edge of the marketplace, and on the wall of a store there was a poster:

_The Equestrian Guard!_

_Protecting the innocent and the lands, why not give back? Talk to a recruiter today about our skill building opportunities and information on specialty branches!_

There was a picture of an Equestrian Guard in a suit of thick metal armor between the title and script.

"I don't think they'll let you join, Amissus dear." A familiar, elegant voice told him.

He turned to see Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

"Pray tell, Rarity?" He asked as he took a bite of one of the apples.

"Because you're an alicorn; I don't think that they have a branch for your variety of pony." Applejack said, taking his other apple that was floating around his head. "And what would they think about an alicorn who could grow plants?!"

_So I can farm…that opens up another possibility for me._

"I can't stand the thought of ponies fighting; even with words I find it upsetting." Fluttershy said, stepping back when Amissus snatched the apple from Applejack's hoof.

"Where's the rest of the crowd?" He asked.

"Oh, their off somewhere, planning Twilight's Coronation: Pinkie with the party itself and Rainbow with the weather." Rarity told him.

"And…let me guess…you're going to designate the dress, you with the food, and you're going to have a 'bird choir?'" He said smirking and with another bite.

"That's right." Fluttershy confirmed.

"A bird choir…really?" he let his suspicion roll out.

"I'm joking; they always have a royal band and choir preform for a coronation." Fluttershy said, giggling.

Amissus smiled and chatted with small talk, eating his apple and starting his second. He noticed a cloak and a horn standing a length away, watching them. He studied the stallion, noting his color and mane and his small reactions to the group's activities. He was deep red and had a fire colored mane; he perked his ears when Fluttershy spoke.

_That can't be the unicorn from last night, is it?_

He was certain that he was wrong, but an undeniable presence reinstated his suspicion. A green dragon, almost as big as he was, joined the stallion.

"…and when he came down from the hill calling my name, agh, it was horrendous." Rarity was speaking of an event of a past admirer.

"You don't let up on any bit of detail, do ya'girl?" Applejack claimed to Rarity.

Amissus shifted his focus to them, saying "Listen, I have to go…I'll be…around."

"Don't forget Twilight's Coronation!" Rarity reminded him.

"I'll get the day, some other time perhaps." He said as he left them around the corner.

He circled back around the building, tossing his two apple cores into a flowerpot, and spotted the red stallion and dragon talking to each other by the store. When the group left, the stallion and dragon went the opposite way, looking back once. Amissus followed them, he normally wouldn't do this, but he felt something inside him telling him to follow.

…

When the two stopped, Amissus had found himself back in the previous part of town. He spied on them, each word amplified to a wary shadow.

"Now what, do we just pick a house and that's it? I hope we get a fireplace, and at least some food." The dragon asked, walking to an abandoned storefront.

"Cool it, girl; something's not right. It's almost as if we're being watched…" The stallion looked all in the wrong places, he never spotted Amissus.

"Here we go with the paranoia again; you need to get over yourself. You're Burning Heart, master of pyromancy, Gracer of Desirability! You could set a heart afire as well as a building!"

"Shh…not so loud Spines, they might hear." He told the dragon.

The dragon started to whisper to the stallion, and when the stallion moved closer to her, Amissus shifted like a ghost to the other side of the street.

"Did you see that?" The dragon told her partner.

"Oh, another joke; haven't you gotten your fill today?"

"No, I'm being serious Burn. I swear I saw something."

"Now who's being paranoid? Come on; let's find a house that actually has a roof."

The two continued walking down the beaten road with Amissus close behind.

…

Stopping at the house that Amissus woke up from earlier, the stallion commented on the mess of splintered wood.

"What do you think happened here? It looks like the door just…exploded off the frame."

The dragon gave her insight. "Look, the hoofmarks. Somepony wanted out."

"Let's see if there's anything we could use inside."

Entering the home, they started to salvage from what was left of the house; the stallion in the living room and the dragon in the kitchen. Amissus watched them from the side window of the living room.

The dragon shouted from the kitchen, "Did you find anything? There's nothing in the kitchen."

"No, nothing but an old rug; maybe a piece of the good part would be useful as patching material? But that's it in here."

"Do you think there's something upstairs?"

"We can look."

They climbed the stairs as Amissus flanked them from behind, waiting at the door for them to enter the bedroom before making another move.

"Look Spines! Hoof-prints in the dust; whoever came here was here recently."

Amissus, with barely a sound, climbed up the stairs and was looking at the backsides of a cloaked, red stallion and a green dragon looking at where he spit his blood on the wall.

"What the…blood on the wall?" the dragon pointed out.

Amissus spoke out of his silence, "I'm afraid that's my mess."

Spinning around, the two jumped at the sight of the alicorn who followed them from the market.

He continued to speak, "The blood, the door, the prints in the dust…all my mess."

The unicorn's horn glowed a bright red and fireballs surrounded him like boiling planets orbiting a star. The dragon extended her claws and spread her wings, hissing at Amissus while showing her fangs.

_Well, this isn't how I wanted our first meeting to go. _He thought calmly.

"Who are you and what do you want?! Are you with _them_, come to destroy me like the _others_?! I keep telling you ponies that it was an accident!"

Amissus was about to speak when he was cut short by an inferno flying to him.

"But one less pony hunting me down is all the better for me!"

Amissus jumped out of the way, rolling across the floor and getting back up, eyes still on his attacker. But the dragon roared and a shockwave tore apart the wall behind him while also launching him into the street below.

He didn't open his wings in time and slammed to the dirt below, showered with planks of wood and shards of glass. He recovered and fled from the area as the rest of the wall came down. The house was on fire and the dragon glided down from the hole she had made. The unicorn flew down also on wings of black and white feathers coming from under his cloak.

_Another alicorn…this is another twist of events, if I've ever seen one._

Amissus didn't need this fight; he was still aching from the week before.

"I'm not hunting you! You looked familiar so I followed!"

"Lies, all of it!" The stallion lashed out with a wave of fire which spanned out, setting the buildings on either side of the road ablaze and leaving Amissus directly in the blunt of it.

As the heat began to overwhelm him, his horn cast out a protective barrier before the flames licked his hide, deflecting those that would've hit him into the opposite direction.

"Wait, Burn! He's not attacking; he's playing on the defensive. Maybe he's telling the truth!"

The battle stalled as Amissus and the other alicorn stared each other down. The pyromancer broke the stare and looked over to the dragon.

"Of course he's on the defensive, because I'm _attacking_! That's how we fight!"

"Maybe you're right, but maybe you're not! If he's not attacking back, then doesn't that mean something?"

"That's how they pull us in, Spines! That's what they do, remember?! They play mind games until your wrapped around their hoofs, and then they crush you!"

Amissus shouted to communicate across the distance, "If I wanted to fight, I would've attacked by now!"

"See, I told you!" the dragon affirmed that his message had gone through.

Amissus did the same, "And besides, how many alicorns have been sent to hunt you?!"

The buildings around them smoldered into rubble slowly as the embers gave the sky a reddish hue. The pyromancer lowered his wings and slowly reset his footing, horn fading but kept a faint trace of magic.

"Alright, I'm coming over to you!" Amissus shouted to them to declare his motives. He took step after step forwards through the flaming street.

When he was but five paces from them, he saw a building to the left begin to collapse. He flew quickly and snagged them out of the way of the falling rubble. They got up when the stones and smoldering wood lay still.

"Let's…get out of here…agreed?" Amissus suggested.

"Agreed." The other two said together.

They all ran from the old town, letting the smoke rise to alert the rest of Ponyville to a fire.

When they reached the peak of a hill overlooking the battlefield, Amissus asked:

"So…" He caught a few more gasps of air after running the entire way, "…alicorn, huh?"

The pyromancer did the same, and after his breathing settled, he told him, "Yeah."

…

Under a spanning oak, overlooking the countryside, Amissus sat with the support of the tree's foundation. The stallion and dragon were having a lunch of various herbs and leaves that they'd gathered from the surrounding bushes and plants.

"Would you like some?" The stallion offered some of the food.

"I've just eaten, thank you." Amissus told him, turning down the offer.

He wouldn't have thought that he would be sitting with a pony that, fifteen minutes ago, was going to roast him alive. He felt that he should still be fighting, but the vista before him left his muscles at ease and his mind wandering. Whilst casting out for answers, his train-of-thought hinged on a question.

"Any reason why your wings are a different color than your coat?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He told him, not averting his sight from his plate.

"Alright." He didn't press the issue; he instead switched the subject.

"Do you mind if I ask about the dragon?" He asked, motioning to the dragon looking off into the Everfree Forest.

The stallion rallied the dragon's attention, "Spines, you want to talk awhile to him?"

"Sure Burn, I'll talk."

"Spines? Burn? Those are your names?" He asked the dragon as she sat next to the stallion.

"Burning Heart, and his steadfast assistant: Spines."

With names to faces, Amissus gave them his story.

"I'm Amissus: I found myself lost, made my way here, and now I search for who I am."

"You don't know who you are?" Spines asked, surprised.

"Nope, and to be honest, I don't really mind if I never find out."

Amissus leaned forward, increasing the focus on his words.

"You said something about ponies hunting you down?"

Burning Heart again walled him from the answer, "It's related with my wings; I don't want to talk about it."

Amissus rolled his eyes, ignoring his indisposition. He leaned back to his original position, comfortable against the bark.

"Spines, we need to go. Let's pack up and see if there's anything else around this town."

The dragon walked over to him and helped pack up the remaining things still spread out on the ground.

When the items were collected, they started to walk towards Ponyville.

Amissus called to them, "If you want something to do, a coronation is coming up soon."

They continued to walk, leaving Amissus unsure if his message was received.


	15. A Dark Heart

About two hours lofted by after Burning Heart and Spines left him alone, and Amissus was enjoying the time to himself. He had drifted deep in thought and hummed a tune with his eyes closed. But he never was alone, his thoughts had been interrupted twice by the tree's movements.

"Maybe you should've been a squirrel, Rainbow Dash. You seem to love the view from trees I sit under." He said, knowing it was her without looking.

She dropped down from the branches to the ground next to where Amissus was sitting. She sat down next to him; practically smothering him she was so close.

"Where'd ya go a few days ago? I woke up and you were gone." She asked.

"Zecora said she had something to give me to help with my memory." _And I had to get away from you, you wild mare!_

"You could've told me before you left, though." She moved even closer to him. He was getting uncomfortable about the path her actions were taking.

"You looked peaceful, sleeping so soundly." He lied. In truth, he didn't care if she woke up while he left or not; he just needed…no…he wanted to leave.

"I _was_ sleeping soundly…with somepony to help me sleep." She put her leg around his chest and embraced him, snuggling her cheek into his neck.

_Get off, please Dash, get off…I need an excuse…think you stupid stallion, think! _

He then smelled smoke, even if Rainbow's mane was filtering it from his nostrils. Burning Heart's fire was still scorching Old Ponyville.

He leapt up from his spot, leaving her holding the tree. "Smoke…there's a fire somewhere!"

"Fire?! We have to tell the others!" She bit her lip from saying something, strutting in place for a moment and flew off with reluctance.

_Well, one good thing came out of that fire…_

A flash of light and glittery fizzle made Amissus jump two lengths away with a "What the…!"

When he stood back up, he saw the alicorn Twilight.

"Hey, Amissus!" She stopped and smelled the air. "Were you cooking?"

He shook his head, clearing the shock from his head while also answering her question. "No, I wasn't."

"Well speaking of, I hear that there's this restaurant that's giving out specials to ponies that come in groups of two. I was hoping that…you and I…could go?" She paused before and after mentioning their connection, possibly to increase his focus to that certain part.

His expression would've signed his resignation, he wanted to say:

"Let me stop you right there, Twilight. You attempted to control me into romance, and _now_ you want to ease into it naturally? No! Rainbow Dash just tried to seduce me for the second time. The first time, she had me drunk to the point where she could manipulate me. I fell for it, just as I almost fell for your ploy that night! What's the difference between enchanting somepony and drugging them? Nothing! _I don't want to see either one of you again!_"

And he would've stormed off, simple as that. Perhaps not caring if she cried. That would've ended all his distress with her and Rainbow Dash.

But he didn't have it in his heart to subdue her dream with him.

Thinking further: this also would've devastated her mood for her coronation, thereby ruining Equestria with a terrible performance of the Royal Power. It would all trace back to this moment and his refusal, giving his short-lived reputation a condemned name.

_Fine, I'll give her this dinner, in celebration of her coronation. I'm tired of fighting others today._

Putting on a fake ambiance of pleasurement, he gave in, defeated, to her request.

"Sure, that sounds great Twilight. When can we have it?"

He said it like a veteran actor with the spotlight upon him, the audience awaiting the famous plot breaking line.

She grinned and pranced with joy, her wings flapping wildly. "Oh, that's so great to hear! I'll set reservations for tomorrow night." She stopped prancing and quipped in, "Oh and it's formal; a fancy restaurant after all. And I'm sure two alicorns eating together won't hurt their image."

She galloped off to Ponyville, and he was sure that she was going directly to the restaurant.

Even if she couldn't hear him he said "I'm sure, too." His voice cracked and a tear fell to the ground. His chest hurt; he may have made another pony happy, but he hadn't pleased himself. He had only prolonged a problem that would eventually have to be dealt with directly.

…

As each of his company did, Amissus too walked into town. Ponies lined the street, talking about the fire in Old Town. None of them paid attention to him as he walked through the crowds that formed in Town Square. He was under the shade of a statue when a voice rang out to the gathering ponies. Amissus looked to the platform of Town Hall; an aged tan mare with a grey mane with glasses captured the focus of all the ponies in the square.

"Attention everypony! There is a fire in Ponyville; luckily there is nopony near the fire. We are organizing the Fire Squad as the volunteers bravely fight it!" A cheer erupted from the crowd. "We need to fight the fires to preserve the town's history!"

"I say let'em burn!" A gruff sounding stallion's opinion burst her enthusiasm.

Gasps came across the crowd as well as voices of agreement. An unsettling air crept into the atmosphere of the Town Square. Arguing among different sects began taking place. Soon, no concern for the surrounding ponies other than those who had a different opinion caused a pony to push Amissus from under the statue. As he steadied himself, he saw flames coming closer from the smoldering Old Town approaching them quickly.

He ran through the crowd, occasionally colliding with others as he made it to the platform. The tan mare was arguing with the original competitor of her personal notions of Old Town.

"…without those buildings, we wouldn't have the modern construction that you see around us today!"

"So why don't we use that so called 'modern construction' and put it into Old Town to make it 'New Town!'"

Amissus interrupted, "The fire's coming this way, and we need to get everyp-"

"History would be destroyed then!"

"History would be made, Mayor!"

"History stays its course; I'm the Mayor and I decide!"

"Then you want to decide what to do about the fire coming this way, Mayor!" Amissus shouted through their petty competition.

"Fire?" She looked to the flames coming, and then alerted the rest of the pack. "Fire's coming this way! Everypony leave the Square! Run!" She galloped off, along with her competitor, panicked.

Amissus's instinct kicked in and he shouted to the panicked group. "Stay where you are! We need to get wa-"

Everypony was going overboard with their anxiety. Amissus was getting irritated by their lack of self-control. He resorted to the tactic he used from the hospital.

"Snap out of it! The fire's certainly moving closer, but panic won't slow it down!" his voice shot from the platform and the group became unsteadily calmer.

"Organize yourselves into teams! We need a team for getting water, another for carrying the water to a pickup zone, and pegasi to drop it on the fire!"

The group did as he said; a mix of ponies made up two teams and an all-pegasi team made up the third.

_Good, we're getting somewhere._

"Team One, gather buckets and get the water! Team Two, help Team One and get the filled buckets back here! Team Three…the pegasi group, when the buckets come, fly over the buildings in the path of the fire and soak them! Soak them so that the fire will be slowed!"

The different crews spread out to different parts of town, doing their assigned task. Amissus ran out to the forum and took to the sky. He flew over a throng near a water spring, filling buckets. He snatched a bucket from a pile and filled it by grazing the surface of the water in one dive. Flying away to the wing of pegasi with buckets, preparing to barrage the fire with liquid, he moved to the nose of the wing and led them in the run.

Dumping his bucket in coordination with the others was a show of brilliance. The water from a pegasi cloud fell upon the flames like vengeful rain, releasing steam from the heating wood. The pegasus next him expressed her excitement to him with a fist pump, along with the rest of the wing doing various expressions. He led them back to the pickup zone to restock their water.

…

Hours of fighting the fire, hours on end of flying tirelessly, hours of washing back the flames' advance and the Fire Squad and volunteers relentlessly attacking until what was left of Old Town lay silent, save for a few buildings cracking under the cooling pressure.

Many of the ponies celebrated their victory; Amissus left them all without a word, without a trace, and crept back to his tree overlooking the Equestrian countryside, tinted by a high sunset. He lay down against the tree, blue and golden hair in his eyes…

_Gold? Last I remember, it was tan._

Indeed, his color had changed from an earthly tan to a slight golden color. He shrugged it off as his restlessness getting the better of him. He closed his eyes and faded his thoughts as he slept.

…

It was moonrise in his dreamscape, walking along a barren cliff. Reaching the peak, Amissus looked off to the distance, then the Moon; it was floating but a few meters from the cliff. Reaching out for the entity, it cast an image of a similar dream. It was a pale blue-black alicorn mare, taller and slenderer than he, with an illuminated, short light blue mane. She was casting magic among the empty sky and lights came to the canvas. He watched in awe as she shaped her own emotion into the darkness.

When she finished, she nodded and turned to walk down her dreamscape's cliff. Before she reached the base, she hung her head, turned, and shot a beam into the stars. Following the beam, Amissus saw a heart-shaped constellation form. It told him something, but he couldn't fully grasp the message. Looking back to the alicorn, tears shimmered as they fell in the nearby moonlight. She wept for the message, seeming to accept that it wouldn't be answered.

_Don't cry…_

And she vanished, leaving a pool of tears in her place.

He looked up to his own sky and the only light were stars of the constellation staring back at him.

…


	16. Solemn Night

Moisture dripping from the tree above stirred Amissus. He opened his eyes, but a haze was covering his sight; the fog was thick enough to drink. He didn't want to move, but his coat was drenched and it became uncomfortable to only sit still.

Rising to a stand, he shook his entire body, flinging the water everywhere else. Even if he was still soaked, and wasn't going to be dry any time soon, he started his way to Ponyville. The mist twisted around his movements, leaving specks of the vapor drifting around in his wake.

He planned out his time, not knowing how early or late in the day it was; the fog covered the Sun's movements. Knowing that he had an obligation with Twilight tonight at a 'fancy' restaurant tonight, he would have to visit Rarity to get his suit. He wasn't looking forward to the preparations for this engagement, but he didn't want to falter on his word.

By the time his plans were made, the fog thinned to reveal the first few buildings of Ponyville and a noon sun.

…

Among the ponies pacing along the street was none other than Twilight herself, carrying a box on her back. Amissus wanted to stay away from her for as long as possible before tonight, but she was standing in the way of the bridge he needed to cross to get to Carousel Boutique.

He watched her from the corner of the closest building, hoping strongly for a way to avoid her. He felt a tingle across his body and looked at his hoofs. They weren't their usual earthen tone; instead, a faded green. He looked at his reflection in the window and saw that his horn was gone, as was his wings; his mane wasn't even the same style. His entire face wasn't his.

_Disguise magic, but how…?_

His thought was cut short by Twilight passing him by, not giving a second glance. He looked away from the window pane to watch her keep walking, making sure he wasn't recognized. Relieved that he wasn't, he sighed and felt the same tingle. Glancing at the window again, he saw himself glancing back. He hurried to the road and galloped across the bridge to Rarity's.

…

He had raced all the way from the bridge to Rarity's shop. He let out several burning breaths and regained his composure. He took an eighth breath before he opened the door. He looked around the showroom, spotting two white unicorns to the left.

"Twilight just wouldn't out and ask, it's not like her." Rarity observed.

"Well why not? That's how I'd ask. Plus you fixed her dress that eventually would have to be cut for wings sooner or later."

"It's just no fun, if you ask me. Besides, you're too young to be thinking about dating, Sweetie."

"Rarity, I've come to get your…my suit." Interrupting, Amissus walked to them.

Both of them turned to him, Rarity spoke first. She spoke…dramatically.

"Is it true? Has Twilight found one to share her heart with? Have you given in to her lure, Amissus; to be by her side as she makes her way to ascending to the throne?" She put her hoof to her forehead, increasing the dramatic effect…err…not really. "Promise that nopony should keep you two apart." He rolled his eyes, as did Sweetie Belle.

He gave his thought to Sweetie to confirm. "Did she do this for Twilight too?"

"Sadly, yes." She said, shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Rarity, I just need the suit…not this…this…display of…what would you call this, Sweetie?"

"An overreaction to a simple date." Sweetie Belle told him, less than enthused for her sister's performance.

"Well that does about sum it up." He returned.

"But she's never had anypony to love! I just don't want her to have a debauched experience and lose all hope in romance. Amissus, you must not let her down!" Rarity told him, pointing her hoof in his face, causing him to reel his head back.

He pushed the hoof away. "I just need the suit. I don't have any other reason."

"But don't you love her?"

"No more than I love everything else; no more than I love anypony, whether it be Twilight, you, Rainbow Dash, or anypony else."

"Rainbow? Why mention her? Is there something you're not telling…?"

"Just get the suit already, Rarity." He was irritated with her prying.

"You can tell me…it won't go past these ears."

He looked away to see Sweetie, behind Rarity, shaking her head and mouthing "No…no…"

He gritted his teeth under his lips, attempting to stay calm, "Suit…please, Rarity…"

"Well, I'll find out soon enough; I'm a master of gossip. I'll be back with your suit."

She left them and climbed the staircase, giving Amissus a reason to relax.

"Is there anything going on between you and Rainbow, Amissus?" Sweetie Belle wanted to know as badly as her sister.

"Don't start, Sweetie. Just let the topic pass."

…

After a painful conversation, followed by an equally painful wait, Amissus left Carousel Boutique with his suit by the time the Sun touched the horizon. He carried it on his back, in a box.

_Whatever led me into this mess, I'll make sure that it pays. _

He reached a large building, walking past a half wall along with a canopy surrounding a courtyard for outside dining. He looked into the main dining room; the place was packed with exceptionally well dressed ponies. A dark grey unicorn wearing a black and white suit with a black bowtie, and a hat covering his mane, sat behind a podium. He asked the ponies in front of him if they had reservations.

"Of course, we're the Squeeze party."

The receptionist scanned his list, "Very good, somepony will escort you to an open table."

They went through the open double doors, and were soon greeted by a server.

Amissus's attention was snatched by the receptionist.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?"

"Sparkle…Twilight Sparkle?"

Scanning the list, the receptionist's eyes widened.

"Of course, your party has the Grand Table!"

He pointed to a round table in the center of the dining room. It had a thick white cloth draped over it, and a second with golden trim lain over that. There were two chairs, both elaborate and heavy enough to be thrones in their own right. A silver candleholder held three unused candles. Twilight's and his places at the table were already set.

"Would you like to use our changing room, sir?" The receptionist stole his attention again.

"Please." Amissus told him. He was escorted to it by a young stallion, barely out of colthood.

…

Nothing could define waiting as much as what Amissus was doing. He had put on his suit, straightened his hair, even if it retained its natural rugged texture. He had read through the menu three times. Now he was pawing at his silverware, not moving them out of place, while waiting for Twilight to arrive. He perked his ears when heard a wave of new awareness among the surrounding tables.

"…and here we are, miss." Amissus looked over to see the same stallion that brought him to the changing room, as well as the table. He then switched to Twilight.

Amissus was awed by her ensemble for this evening; she wore a dress and accessories that expressed her natural coat colors and hues. She also seemed to look at him the same way. Amissus followed his intuition; he pulled out her chair for her and pushed her to the table.

"Can I bring you something to drink to start you off? Perhaps some wine or…" The waiter was hoping that they would finish his sentence.

Amissus thought for a moment, then told him "Bring us water first, we'll discuss our drink while you're away."

"Very well." He strode off with this sentence.

Amissus turned to her, the one so correctly dressed for this night. "Quite a lovely dress you have, Twilight."

"Oh, it's just something I found. You don't look half bad yourself. Did Rarity make that suit for you?"

"Yeah, I happened to walk into her shop one morning when she was in a 'make-over' mood."

"I can't tell you how many times that's happened to me, but it always went great."

"So, drinks…what would you like?" He asked her as she read through the menu.

"I've only had fresh wine that Applejack makes. But Rainbow is always talking about something called 'Rainbow Water.'"

"I don't suggest it." He told her quickly.

"Alright, how about the _Cloudsdale'et Mariauque_?"

"That doesn't sound too terrible."

"Then let's have it…oh, here comes the waiter now."

The waiter came back with two glasses and a pitcher of water on a tray. He set it on an open space on the table and filled the drinks.

"Have you decided on a drink?" He asked after he had finished.

"We'll each have the _Cloudsdale'et Mariauque._"

"Fine choice, sir." He again went off.

Amissus took a drink of water by taking the glass with his mouth and lifting it. He looked to Twilight, who used her magic to drink. They both set their glasses down at the same time.

"Why don't you ever use your magic or wings very often?" She asked him.

"I don't know, I guess if I wanted to use them I would. I just feel that some things need a physical touch."

"I want to see something…use your magic to drink."

He did as asked and flawlessly lifted the glass to his lips, tilted it, and set it down.

"Well, you really have the grasp of doing that with magic."

"How long have you been studying magic?"

"Oh, forever. Ever since I was a filly and my parents enrolled me into Celestia's school. And you…did you have any formal education?"

"It's all still hazy, but I remember some lessons, and they weren't learned in a school. I was always traveling, never spending more than a week in one place. I had to practice and learn on the road. So I suppose in a way, I've taught myself."

"It must've been a hard life, always moving around."

"I don't know, Twilight. I still have a cloud of amnesia over my head."

The waiter came back with a brightly colored bottle and striped decorative glasses. He poured the faded rose pink liquid into the glasses and then lit the candles with a match.

"The chef wants 'to make something special in honor of our esteemed guests.'"

"The chef made you say that, didn't they?" Amissus said, catching his reciting manner.

"Mm-hmm." He replied.

He looked at Twilight, "Well? The chef wants to make us something special. What do you say?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Tell the chef…" he paused to think. "'A special dinner for two? We'd be delighted to.'" The three of them cracked up.

"I'm kidding; you don't have to say that. But yes, we'd absolutely be interested to see their creation."

"She'll be happy to hear." He took the glasses of water and again strode off to the kitchen.

"You certainly know how to turn a phrase." Twilight said. His only response was a laugh.

"How's Spike since…"

"Since you gave him back himself? Back to normal."

"That's great to hear. I'm not completely sure how I got that spell to work."

"In any way, I'm grateful that you made things right."

_I am too._

He used his magic to lift his glass and taste the wine. It was smooth and sour, but with a sweet aftertaste. He nodded his head in approval to the inanimate object.

The waiter came back with plates of salads, a sauce dribbled on the leaves of lettuce and other assorted vegetables. Their meal had begun.

…

They walked away from the restaurant as the moon started to reach its midpoint. The chef had made a fillet of various flowers and served them with different sliced fruits and sauces. The bill, although, had cost Amissus the rest of his Sweet Apple Acres pay.

They walked along the road to the library, Twilight close to Amissus's side. He hoped that they reached her home soon.

"Thanks for walking me home, Amissus." Twilight told him.

"Of course; I wouldn't want this night for you to end badly somehow."

"How sweet."

When she had said that, a group of cloaked ponies walked from an alleyway and stood in their way. He and Twilight stopped in front of the barrier. Amissus took this disruption to study the cloaks. They were deep blue and had grey hems; they had tall collars around the bases of the hood. Every one of them had their eyes hidden. One stepped forward and flung the hood back, letting the moonlight give them every detail of his past conflicts. He had a gashing diagonal scar from his left brow to his right lip, various burn marks had singed his mane and coat to stubble.

"Have you seen a particular unicorn around?" He spoke with a hungry and rasped voice. "He shouldn't be too hard to spot…he has wings." He spit off to the side and slowly slid his eyes back to them.

_He's talking about Burning Heart…I'm not giving him to this beast._

"I'm afraid that we haven't." Amissus spoke for himself as well as Twilight, feeling blessed that their attire covered their wings. He stole a glance at Twilight, who was disturbed by the stallion's appearance.

"Well that's a shame…perhaps you've seen a green dragon prancin' about, eh?" His voice scratched the inside of his skull.

"No." Amissus returned bitterly.

"No point in having a couple bein' held up." He smiled a terrible smile, stretching across his face, disorienting his scars. "Have a…good night…" He laughed as he finished his sentence.

He flipped the hood back over his head and rejoined the group behind him. They all moved at once past them. Amissus stood protectively, in case they caught onto his fabrication. He looked onto the collar of one of the ponies' cloaks. It was a strange symbol; a series of three hoof prints, one atop the other, with a line through them. He glanced among the others and found a consistency of the symbol amongst them.

After they had faded into the distance, Amissus urged Twilight along. "We need to get you home now…I don't like what's going on around here."

"Who were they?" She asked.

"Trouble." He said as he picked up his pace.

…

Nothing felt better than a late night flight, but Amissus couldn't enjoy it. He was on a mission to warn Burning Heart and Spines of the search group. Scanning among the rubble of Old Ponyville didn't reveal them. He had since spent the last two hours searching for them and he needed to rest.

Landing onto a flat-roofed building, he found a grouping of straw and made a bed with it. He was restless, but soon faded away in sleep, but never stopped searching for Burning Heart.

…

In a building built of stone, he gazed upon a destroyed room, bits of metal and papers lay on the ground. A pegasus was against the wall, his head was drenched in darkness, injured and horrified; as light was angled upon him, Amissus immediately recognized him as Burning Heart.

Amissus rushed to him, feeling himself slipping away. He shouted his warning to him. "You need to go! Their coming for you! They practically tore apart half the town, questioning me and a few others!"

Burning Heart sat perplexed, he didn't move; he stared at Amissus.

"You need to leave town, before they find you! Go and take everything with you; they can't find it!" Amissus's words hung in the air as he faded from the world.


	17. Dreams Are Made of Me

Amissus knew that he wasn't awake when he opened his eyes; his surroundings weren't where he fell asleep. He sat in a stadium that dropped down to nothingness in the middle. Feeling that he was meant to watch the sky, he looked around him. But the stadium was nothing but the sky; everything was made of cloud, much like Rainbow Dash's home. An awed roar swept the spectators and he saw a wing of three pegasi boom past, leaving a trace of sparking, thundering clouds.

He heard from the pegasi next him, "Aren't the Wonderbolts the most amazing stunt ponies in Equestria?"

"Yeah, but I hear that their newest member is even more awesome than all of them combined!"

Amissus had seen old posters from past shows still hanging around Ponyville. He knew who they were, but didn't bother to keep his information up-to-date. He followed the Wonderbolt wing to their landing on a cloud platform in the middle of the groundless stadium. A brightly colored Wonderbolt stepped forward and spoke to the audience.

"Thank you all for being here today! This is a very special show because we'd like to introduce an amazing pony. She's ripped through every course we threw at her! She's beaten many records set by even ourselves!" The crowd erupted in cheers. "Now, the introduction that isn't needed; we present our newest member: Rainbow Dash!"

Amissus's hair flung around wildly as a burst of air swept by his head. A rainbowed trail met with the platform, and who it ended to was the all-too-familiar pegasus Rainbow Dash. She was dressed in a Wonderbolt uniform, goggles over her eyes. She was beaming too wide to simply be cheerful; she had the look of someone who'd fulfilled their dream.

Rainbow stepped forward on the platform, "Thank you everypony! I'd like to thank the Wonderbolts for accepting me…even though it was a sure thing." She chuckled with this side-note. "My friends for supporting me with every practice!" She motioned to a section of the stands; he followed her motion to familiar coats, but the distance was too great to see their detail. The fans became more excited with every word she said. Amissus now noticed a portion of the crowd wearing multicolored clothes and other merchandise. But what Rainbow Dash said next stunned the crowed to a silence.

"I'd finally like to thank my fiancé! Amissus, fly down here!"

He didn't know what to do but comply. The shock of her declaration of their relationship left him powerless. Eyes turned to him as he flapped his way airborne, awestruck. He pushed himself forwards and glided down to the platform, touched down, and walked up next to her. When he had stilled, he looked into her eyes through the goggles; they were relaxed, as if he had agreed to this many times before, reassuring her that this is what he wanted. The audience burst their contained excitement as she met his lips with a quick, but deep, kiss; she rested her head on his shoulder after she released him. He looked to the other Wonderbolts, who were contented to have seen such a display of affection.

She went back to her original position and clued the audience in. "Ever since I first saw Amissus, this proud alicorn was nothing but a hunk of meat on a bed. Nopony knows where he came from, but that didn't matter to me; I wanted to make sure that he'd be okay. We offered him a home, but he was too humble to accept; he slept outside almost every night!" The crowd laughed at his habit. "I always wondered where he went off to; turns out that where he goes I want to go too, even if I've never stopped to do it before. When I'm with him, it makes me realize that not only do you need to go fast, but that you need to slow down sometimes…" She looked over to him, the stands expressing out an "aww" sound. "But today, you've all come to see me go fast! Is that right?!"

The stadium resounded with uncontrollable enthusiasm.

"Then let's get to it!"

She stepped back and told him "You get a front row seat to see an amazing show." She flew off in a burst of rainbow, followed by the rest of the Wonderbolts; he had to close his eyes to shield himself from the debris that were blown his way.

…

Opening his eyes, he stared out an open window. It attempted to spray him with dust again, but he closed it before it got the chance. He looked about his new surroundings; the ceiling climbed upwards, too tall to be any ordinary structure, and shelves upon shelves of books and manuscripts. He looked out the now closed window and observed the many towers of Canterlot. He'd often looked unto the mountain side that held it and wondered what it would look like inside; well, he had his answer.

He didn't know how he went from a stadium to a castle in, literally, a 'blink of an eye.' Walking among the vast bookshelves, he stopped at a desk near the center of the room. A saddlebag was resting against the base of it, overflowing with papers. Looking upon the desk, stacks of letters had fallen over due to the wind, and were now spread along the surface. He picked one up and read it.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_He said yes! I knew your advice couldn't steer me wrong! I never thought that I could 'have my pie and eat it too' as they say here in Ponyville. I didn't believe that I could have a princess's wedding, but soon enough I will!_

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Amissus wondered who 'he' was, but he had a feeling he already knew. He picked up another letter.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I'm doing the best I can to make him notice me; I almost had him with a spell I found. He was more willful than I could control. Am I approaching my feelings wrong? I just want to know that I'm even doing the right thing pursuing him, like a schoolgirl's crush._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

He flipped through the letters more, hoping to find the one that started this letter chain. Instead, he found one from the Princess.

_Dear Twilight,_

_You don't want to go about this wrong; love is completely different than friendship. If this is what you want, then you want to assert yourself gently. Try asking him to dinner? I hear that it almost never goes wrong._

_In fact, I want to challenge you to have this pony as your suitor, but friendship is what I've sent you to study, so this is 'extra credit,' no pressure._

_Your mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

He dug through the saddlebag after he finished looking through the papers on the desk, not finding the one. Near the bottom, he found not one, but the two initial letters that started this chain and gave him answers to his questions.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_A pony came to Fluttershy's cottage and is unconscious. We couldn't wake him up with traditional methods; my spells don't work either. We're wondering what to do next._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

Another letter was attached to that letter as well,

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_He woke up after a few days, he said that his name is Amissus; the letter sent with this one was written a few days ago, Spike wasn't feeling well._

_I've learned that even if friends can't solve every problem, everything will be okay._

_He's quite striking…I don't know what the feeling that's washing over me is, but I like it._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

He knew that she was writing about him, he just wanted to confirm it from text. He again had his eyes wander about the landscape. He accidently looked into the Sun, blinding him for a few seconds, but a few seconds was all it took for the setting to change once more.

…

Recovering his eyesight from the Sun's flash, he looked into the night sky and the alicorn crafting it. She had flashed together another unique creation. She walked down the path, not noticing him, hung her head as before, and shot her constellation into the sky. Amissus watched her tears fall.

"Don't cry…" He whispered.

For one moment, she glanced at him, startled that he was there. But by the second moment, he wasn't.

…

Peacefully waking up felt unusual for him, but it was better than being jolted to the waking world. He first glanced at the sky, even before moving any part of his body. His eyes met the heart shaped constellation, still wondering about its message.

Putting it behind him, along with the sunrise, he stretched himself in advance to looking over the edge of the roof. The street was deserted, desolate of even the smallest movements. He dropped down to the road, walking as soon as he straightened his legs.

_Where is everypony? Still asleep I bet._

He walked about an opening that split the road into two separate paths. He didn't know what to do. He felt strange about the silent atmosphere, but he argued that it was his mind becoming paranoid. He found a few stones and kicked them across the opening, switching sides when he ran out. He observed the sunlight on the walls growing in power as the day came closer. He didn't like its hue, instead of a brilliant golden light, it was sinister red. He stopped kicking the stones when a clock tower chimed out seven times, and on the seventh chime, a horrible cracking and crumbling sound followed; the tower had chimed its last. He didn't react to it besides a head turned to its direction. The mood quickly turned from a lazy morning to a foreboding dawn.

Buzzing and clanking gave reason for Amissus to hide. He stood in the shadow of an alleyway, anticipating his visitors. It was two ponies, one a titan of a stallion wearing worn and rusted armor that covered his body; the second was an insect-like pony whose body was torn apart and crooked, dressed in remnants of what appeared to be leather.

A deep, bellowing voice grew towards Amissus, "…and then _crack_, I crushed his skull wide open on the pavement! He was begging for his life the entire time! Well until his jaw landed across the street." He laughed along with a raspy, hollow voice that Amissus assumed to be the insect.

The insect walked from his partner to the building across from Amissus's alleyway. The stallion walked past the alleyway, forcing Amissus to step back, but he didn't look into the gap. Amissus heard him say "Damn changelings, can never walk a straight line or focus on a single thing for more than five seconds."

The changeling rasped to his partner, who was standing in front of Amissus, "Do you think there's any resistance in this area?"

"No, there's nothing here. By nothing, I mean absolutely _nothing. _This place has been deserted by the beginning of the war. We don't even want it; it's so useless."

"What do you think happened to that alicorn that escaped? Do you think he's hiding somewhere? He could be right behind you!"

They both laughed, but Amissus crouched more as he took another step back.

"No, he died before the war, but lived long enough to pass a message along to the Equestrian leaders. If he hadn't sent that message, we wouldn't even have a war to fight." He pounded the ground with his massive forelegs, "And I love to fight!"

_War, fighting, brutality, hate… _

Amissus felt in his gut that these terms were familiar to him.

"Let's go, the rations should be passed out soon enough. I don't want to miss them, even if it tastes worse than the dirt you've walked on." The stallion said as he moved away from the alleyway.

"Hush yourself! You barely wash!" The changeling snapped back.

Their voices became more and more distant as the stallion countered with "And wash my trophy blood off?! Not a chance."

Waiting until the echoes of the echoes of the stallion's voice could no longer be heard, Amissus was still cautious emerging from his hole. He looked around as the openness grew darker and the Sun extinguished itself, leaving nothing but Amissus in darkness. Then he himself vanished from the domain.

…

He felt relieved to wake up slightly hurting; it gave him reassurance that he was in the real world and not another dream. He sat up slowly, looking at his shadow in the sunrise's light.

The sunrise is golden.


	18. Of All the Things That Could Happen

Leaning on the side of Sugar Cube Corner, Amissus was still. Fewer ponies recognized him ever since he found a muddied cloak while walking here from his rooftop bed; he wore the hood up, shielding himself from the Sun that had risen while also hiding his identity.

But no matter how he had hidden himself, the pink pony who called Sugar Cube Corner home spontaneously appeared next to him.

"Hi, Amissus!" Pinkie shouted, causing him to jolt from her sudden outburst.

He recovered his hearing and steadied himself in his previous stance.

"Good day, Pinkie Pie." He greeted her, much more calmly than she did for him; he never looked over to her, and he stared at the road in front of him, watching everything go by.

Pinkie repositioned in front of him, sticking her head in his hood, striving for his attention.

"Ooo, it's dark in here…" She thought openly, "…and it smells like dung!"

Amissus pulled the hood back, removing the barrier from the light. Pinkie leaned her head back as his agitated glare met her hyperactive gaze.

"What, Pinkie?" He asked her, slightly annoyed that his focus was broken.

"I'm just hanging out with my brand-new, super-dooper, alicorn friend!" She told him. "But wouldn't Twilight be my brand-new, super-dooper, alicorn friend, too?" She gasped in the middle of her rant, "That means I have _double _brand-new, super-dooper, alicorn friends! Yay!"

She hopped and skipped and jumped around upon her revelation; Amissus stared downward, pulling the hood back over his head.

She landed back in front of him, "I want you to try this; wait here!" She ran into Sugar Cube Corner and ran back out not a moment later with a tray of pastries.

"Here's a blueberry cheesecake swirl!" She said as she crammed it in his mouth, he forcefully chewed and swallowed to prevent from suffocating. He didn't have time to taste it as she rammed more into his mouth.

"Here's a grapity-grape pancake cupcake, and a chocolate mint frosting on a French-toasted bun, and a cinnamon almond hotcake supreme, and a…" She rammed each one into his mouth, one after the other, not leaving him time to react other than to chew and swallow.

He slapped the next pastry from her hand and spit out the remaining food from his mouth. He breathed deeply, still swallowing bits of the pastries.

_Insane mare! If I hadn't any moral values…_

He cut his thought short as he told Pinkie "Their good…all of them." He sighed, as he could finally breath normally again. "I…uh…need to go…that way." He said, starting to gallop away.

"Okie-dokie! Remember to come to the coronation this evening!"

He galloped faster.

…

He trotted throughout the streets, not knowing or caring where he wound up. He stopped near the schoolhouse, resting on the fence; he remained here for a few moments.

_Okay, Pinkie Pie nearly killed me with pastries…what else is going wrong? Twilight's becoming a princess and is in love with me. Rainbow Dash is also in love with me too for some-odd reason. Rarity is snooping about my relationships with each of them. Applejack is staying out of things for the most part, as well as Fluttershy. I can't find Burning Heart and Spines; a group is hunting them down…_

His thoughts were cut by the school's bell, signaling the end to the school day. Fillies and colts alike trotted out of the building. He regained his thought process and focused on himself.

_What about me? I'm from some far off kingdom that was overthrown; all of my relatives and past friends are most likely dead. I keep having strange dreams…'I am the Light. I am the vessel of secrecy.' What the hay does that even mean?! I had a dream about Burning Heart, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight, plus another about a world I don't want to see realized, all in one night. And the alicorn mare of the night…who could that be?_

"Amissus, when did you get here?" A small voice asked.

He looked over to the pegasus filly and her two friends.

"Hey Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle; I just got here." He greeted them.

"How're ya holdin' up?" Apple Bloom asked, noticing his worried expression.

Amissus let his thoughts spill out, mixed with his emotion.

"Oh, things are going _splendidly_!" He said sarcastically. "I've given up on finding who I am, Rarity started a gossip ring to find out more on the 'love triangle' I've _adorably_ found myself in, and I'm practically going insane from the dreams and visions I'm getting all the time!" He drew a long breath, "So that's how I'm holding up!"

"Wow, that's heavy." Scootaloo pointed out.

"No kidding." Sweetie Belle agreed. "Rarity has been having her snooty friends over a lot lately."

"I just hope that this all ends sooner or later." He returned, lowering his hood.

A rush of air cooled his temperament and Rainbow Dash landed behind the fillies. Scootaloo raced to her and they embraced each other in a hug.

"You ready for flight lessons, squirt?" She asked Scootaloo, rubbing her hair.

"Sure am!" Scootaloo rebounded from her question.

_Why is it…that everywhere I go…she's there? And if not her, it's Twilight._

She moved closer to him as his thought drifted away, she bumped him teasingly.

"You want to come with us and give Scootaloo here a few pointers during practice, Ams?"

He didn't reply to her, hoping that she would let him off the hook; but she continued to bid to him. She leaned in close to his ear, her breath tickling his mind.

"I dreamed about you last night…all my wildest wishes came true there." She whispered.

He whispered as well, but too low for her to hear, "So I've seen…" He spoke louder, stepping away from Rainbow. "I suppose that I could help out with Scootaloo's training."

"Hooray!" Scootaloo fluttered her wings. She looked back to the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, "I'll see you two at the tree house after Dash's lesson, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll see you then! Have fun!" They said to her.

Rainbow Dash took Scootaloo with her as she went airborne, Amissus soon followed suit.

…

They found their way amongst the wisps of vapor to a clear airspace with plenty of cloud coverage underneath in case of a fall; "A perfect training area" as Dash put it. Amissus sat, watching, at the edge of the single cloud above the overcast that served as the platform for the lessons. Rainbow and Scootaloo were preparing to train.

"Alright kid, you remember what I've taught you about the basics, so let's jump to extending your flight time."

Scootaloo buzzed her stunted wings and started to hover; she leaned and went to that direction.

"No, no, no…" Rainbow said as she pulled her back down. "You need to flap!" She flapped her wings a few times to demonstrate.

Scootaloo looked at her shortened wings and attempted a flap, but didn't make for a satisfactory one. Amissus rose from his silence and pointed out Scootaloo's flaw.

"You're not fully extending your wing; you have it slightly folded, like this." He cast out his wing from under his cloak and folded it inward half way. "You need it all the way out." He re-extended his wing to its full length.

Scootaloo extended her wings, her teachers could see her effort, but she couldn't extend it on her own. Amissus used his magic in order to help her open her wings fully. Rainbow guided her again in flapping; Scootaloo lifted herself within three flaps.

"Look at me! Look at me!" She didn't hover, she soared.

"Way to go, kid!" Rainbow acknowledged her as she flew over the empty space, away from her and Amissus. Rainbow watched Scootaloo fly around and, preforming her signature move of affection towards him, leaned on Amissus.

He let her have a moment of satisfaction, but interrupted her. "You know that Twilight's coronation is tonight, don't you?"

"It is? Shoot." She called out to Scootaloo, "Hey Scootaloo! We're going to have to cut practice short today!"

Scootaloo flew back to their cloud and asked "Why? I'm having so much fun!"

"Sorry kid, we're super busy tonight." She said, regretfully informing her student.

"Okay, Rainbow." She sounded disappointed.

They all jumped from the cloud, gliding to Ponyville. Rainbow still helped Scootaloo with her wings, supporting her when she was about to lose balance. Amissus enjoyed the wind through his mane, feeling the airstream rush past his ears and down his back, flapping the cape of the cloak around. He drifted from the group as they descended faster than he did. They landed far from him; he took the chance to disappear into the town, again lifting his hood over his head.

…

Hours after disappearing from his friends, he had long since started his flight towards Canterlot for the coronation. He now sat at the shore of a stream, with his cloak drying after he had washed it. He glanced at the Sun, perceiving that he had plenty of time to make the coronation. Looking back to the stream, he watched a few fish swim about each other, drifting with the flow of the river.

A flapping paper capsized his focus and landed near him. He took the folded sheet in his hoofs, turning it over as he examined it. There was a wax seal with a familiar symbol, but it wasn't the symbol from the group hunting Burning Heart. This symbol was much too intricate to be for a single group, it was of something far larger. He broke the seal and read its contents.

_Amissus,_

_I'm sure that this letter will reach you; I've sent my best to ensure that it does while also keeping my identity and associations unbeknownst to you._

_You're on your way to attend a gathering of some sort in Canterlot. As I have stated, I've sent my best for this paltry message; on the opposite end of my ability, but not brilliance, I've sent my worst to Canterlot for you. This agent that I had sent will surly slip up sooner or later and you'll catch onto her. Her mission is to capture you and bring you back to me…but past experience tells me that you're too strong for a simple capture._

_When you do catch her, follow my instruction to the letter:_

_She will attack, do not dispatch her yet. Restrain her and ask her 'Why were you sent after me?' Knowing this individual, she will break under your interrogation and surrender to you another message. After you have received the package, she will be of no further use to me. Do as you please to her, consider her as a gift._

_~Arb'mos_

"Oh great, just when I have everything in line, _this _of all things happens." He told himself. "And just who is this 'Arb'mos?'"

He took his mostly dry cloak and set it over himself again. He questioned why all this was happening to him, but he knew that things never made sense in this world. He cast himself airborne once more and continued onward to Canterlot.


	19. What the Royals Hath Said

The grandeur of Canterlot fascinated Amissus as he landed inside an exquisitely landscaped garden at the edge of the castle. He stared upwards along the fortification to the many gold-laden towers that were set just beyond the barrier. He looked away to the elegant streets and beautiful shops that lined it. Amissus scanned the crowds that gathered amongst the space, congregating both inside and outside.

He lifted his hood over his head and made his way around the castle walls to enter the enclosure. He didn't take the pathways that were choked with other ponies; he walked with the wall, hidden by the bushes and trees that grew along the path. He didn't think that this was 'sneaky,' he simply thought of it as a faster route to his destination.

He peeked his head out when there was a break in the tree line. Away from the wall was a commotion that called for the guards' attention, leaving the gate exposed to infiltration. He took the chance that he was given and slipped into the courtyard within the walls.

Guards lined the road leading to the main doors, but they were in formation, practicing for something. All their attention was given to their commander, who constantly barked orders and chastised any of the soldiers who stepped out of line. Amissus went unnoticed as he galloped past the armored ponies and past the drills and past the statues and gardens. He looked back once to ensure that he was successful, and everything was undisturbed by his being here.

He found a secondary door offset to the right of the enormous double entrance, placed in the shade of the stairs that led up to the balcony. The cold air hit him as the door cracked, the mustiness was revealed to him as the door exposed the room to the day. Amissus walked into the dust flying about the room, closing the door to its proper position. He resumed walking through another door that led to the main hall.

The silvery glow of the room along with the sunlight that cast itself through the windows and the decorations and banners let him experience a brilliant show of color and beauty as he let his hood fall behind his head. The hall was empty, almost serene to Amissus, as he clipped his way towards the stairway at the end of the room. Climbing the enormous steps was another adventure in itself. He looked back every single elevation upwards, giving another angle to the spectacular décor and glimmers of the room. He reached the section of the stairway that split it in two, leaving a large staging area. He didn't look back on this level, but continued further upwards.

…

He hadn't met anypony else as he continued his self-imposed tour of the palace. He didn't feel a pull towards a single point in the structure; he only walked further on one route. He couldn't predict where he was going to end, he didn't know if he wanted to end. He continued only through what seemed to him the main passages, hoping that it would leave him to a vista so breathtaking that the trip would be worth the effort.

The choice of direction became narrower as he continued forward; he reached a spiral staircase that was cast in a natural shadow. His single-minded determination belayed this warning as he climbed the stairs to reach the point where he could observe the land, the city, or whatever he may end up with to witness. He noticed a curious aspect of the tower: all the windows had been covered with brick. The only light that he collected was because of candles placed exceedingly far apart from one another along the stairs. He heard voices from above and they grew clearer as he continued.

He met the end of the stairwell, happy to have light coursing in from the few unblocked windows, and there were multiple doors that he could go through. He decided upon the open door leading out to the balcony that oversaw much of the land below Canterlot and its mountain. The voices were clear, one familiar, as he stepped out into the warm day, and he listened to them as he took in the vastness of the countryside.

"…I am happy that Twilight is becoming a princess, but she still has much to learn."

The familiar voice, "Oh sister, you need to stop fretting over it, she'll learn when she's ready."

"I suppose you are right, how much can one pony learn at one time?"

"That's exactly the reason why I'm pacing her so much."

There was a pause amongst them.

"So during this coronation, my job is to look appealing whilst you give the ceremony?"

"Well there will be a celebration afterwards; there will be plenty to do then."

"What about Cadence? She will be doing the same thing?"

"Yes, Cadence will be there next to me, as you will be. We're a united land; we need to show it through our presence together."

"That is true. I just hope something will not happen like the Crystal Empire…ouch!"

"Sorry, your hair is really knotted."

"Can we not do this magically? It would hurt much less."

"Well, if we did, how could we have spent this time together?"

They laughed with each other, paused, and then laughed more. Amissus felt something inside him, a longing to have someone close and share a laugh, a sibling or a similar bond. But he knew all his, if he had any, were gone. There was nopony that could be close to him. The two voices were chatting inaudibly, laughing every few words; it almost drove him to tears, knowing he couldn't have this.

"Oh what would everypony else say if they heard you talk like that, sister!"

"It would be in all the papers, 'Princess Out of her Mind!' Ha-ha…!"

Amissus didn't care what they were talking about, he concentrated solely on dulling the emotional pain by observing the terrain, but it didn't stop the words.

"Hold still, sister, I'm almost done!" The familiar voice said through laughter.

"I like my normal hair, why does it have to look like yours?"

"Well, you didn't complain on Nightmare Night when I finally convinced you to go out for once, did you?"

"I am not complaining about it, it really is charming. It is only in that it looks a little too much like yours."

"Sorry, sis, only one style per customer here."

Laughing broke out again; Amissus wanted to fly away, but he was too paralyzed by what he saw. As his eyes focused in on the street below him, he spotted the only pony carrying a saddlebag. She turned into the shadow of a building without being noticed by the strollers on the street. There was a flash of green light, fire almost; and another pony carrying the same saddlebag walked out from the shadow. He didn't know if he witnessed a crime…or something much worse.

"There, I think that'll do it."

"Look at it, it flows…he-he…" the other voice giggled.

"Don't play with it; let it set in for a second."

"I look remarkable. I cannot say that the dress is comfortable, but it all is so stunning put together."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Too bad that it is only for the next few days, and I have nopony to share it with other than you." She drew out her words in an expression of longing and loneliness. Amissus related with that feeling.

"Maybe this is the night you find that 'very special somepony.' I can't be bothered with that sort of thing; I have so much to look after. But that doesn't mean that you can't have one."

"Tia, I have been seeing strange events in a few of my past sky-creations."

"Yes, little sister?"

"I see this…stallion…and you know how I make up that constellation, and what I do afterwards, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, as I look up to him from…you know… he looks back at me with concern, a longing, much as I do. He tells me two words only; he tells me 'Don't cry.'"

_Is she talking about me? I don't understand… _

Amissus didn't know that his dreams had any effect in the real world.

"Well, perhaps you'll find that stallion and you won't have to cry anymore."

"But that is not the only strange aspect of this stallion…"

"Oh…?"

"He is another alicorn."

"Does he have a tannish coat, brown and blue mane?" The description was given quickly.

"Yes…but how did you guess?"

"Because he's real, Luna; I met him while giving Twilight her wings in the Stellerscape."

"He's real?!" She said excitingly, repeating her sister.

"Yes sister, he may even come here for the coronation. I've heard that Twilight has taken an interest in him."

"Well then, I have no chance…"

"Why not?"

"Who could want me, the Princess of the Darkness, Nightmare Moon? Compared to Twilight Sparkle, I have no chance."

_I wouldn't be too sure of that._

"Well, you'll never know until you've tried."

"Your right, Celestia! If I do see him, I'll try."

"That's my little sister!"

"Don't touch the mane, 'let it set in for a second.'" She said, quoting her sister. They laughed again, and Amissus's tears fell, having been dealt another blow to his longing emotion.

He drew back the remaining cries as a door opened behind him. He stood still, as if being statue-like would hide himself from them. He still looked forward as Celestia walked to his side. She was dressed in red and gold, a large crown topping her head. He knew that this wasn't the first moment that she noticed him, so he mentioned it to her.

"How long have you known that I've been here, Celestia?"

"Since you made your way up the stairwell; it was hard tracking you. You even went silent a few times."

"I hope my presence isn't included amongst the other alicorns?"

"No, you won't be with us."

"And I suppose that my presence also influenced your 'pep-talk' to your sister?"

"You know it did."

"Do you honestly expect me to do it? Even _I, _the 'pony with no memory,'remember the tales of Nightmare Moon."

"I don't expect you to do it, but I know that you're the only pony that looked past her crimes when you first met her. Do you know how many volumes that speaks about yourself?"

"I don't care what it speaks about me. I have too many situations to get out of."

"You mean with Twilight?"

"And Rainbow Dash."

"Really? Rainbow Dash would've been the last pony that I'd expect to go for someone like you. Now I see your dilemma; you're stuck in a 'love triangle' where you don't want to be with either of the other corners."

"Not only that, Princess, I don't want to break any hearts."

"I'm not sure how you can do that; you need a very, _very _good excuse to get out of a situation like this one."

"I know one thing is certain: I need to do it soon, or else the triangle will become a square…with _your_ sister."

"If you break _my sister's_ heart…well that won't be good for anything, will it? She's fragile now, but even more in love. She's on the boundary of becoming a 'hopeless romantic.'"

"Don't worry; I won't make any moves towards her without her going towards me. And from your 'pep-talk,' it seems that I may have to be a 'Prince Charming' tonight."

"A 'Prince Charming' in a filthy cloak, there's one for the records."

He paused for moment, letting his mind play out the scenario for tonight, much like it did for his dinner with Twilight. His mind then struck a chord. He retrieved the paper from his cloak, giving it to Celestia to explain his questions.

"What's this, Amissus?"

"A letter I found, addressed to me, in the middle of the forest."

"That sentence made less sense with each addition." She opened the letter and read its contents.

"Hmm…Arb'mos…I suppose this one isn't very clever with covering up names."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I'll let it surprise you." She said, smiling as she gave it back. "But this 'agent' he sent, I want you to bring her to us."

"Of course." He told her as he stuffed the letter back into his cloak.

Celestia began to leave, stepping downward in the stairwell. She came back to him and said "Oh, and Luna enjoys games." She continued downward, Amissus watched her leave. He then snapped his attention to the other princess, standing just outside the door. Her mane was translucent and sparkling, flowing magically to one side. She was dressed in a purple and gold dress; the entire ensemble together was, in her words, 'stunning.' Luna was awestruck that the stallion of her dreams was standing right in front of her.

"You're…you're the alicorn from my sky-creating…"

Amissus didn't want to be caught in another conversation, but he wanted to confirm her suspicions; he leapt onto the railing of the balcony and said:

"Don't cry, Luna." He looked at her as he did in the dreams. He then snapped on the end of his message: "I'll see you tonight."

And he jumped from the tower, the air rushing through his mane and around his body as he built speed. He flung open his wings and soared around buildings, curving his flight to land in the street. He had successfully replaced his anguish with adrenaline. He felt restored as he walked amongst the crowds to gather for the coronation.


	20. A Dance with the Moon

The celebrations had begun that evening. Any kind of music was playing, games were played by young and old alike, foods and dishes were served endlessly. All this had begun, more specifically, that evening.

Amissus didn't join the coronation in the throne room; he was much farther away, out in the courtyard in the sunlight, with the gathering ponies under the balcony where the newly crowned Twilight addressed them. He hadn't listened to her, he was looking for the supposed 'agent' that Arb'mos sent. If the agent had been given a description of Amissus, she wouldn't recognize him through his cloak's disguise.

This had all taken place hours prior to now; now Amissus was sitting on an elegantly crafted fountain. The flowing water's soft sounds ran perfectly with the Moon's rising; the music of the party was too far away to be heard, but the soft buzz of the instruments' hums back-dropped the entire moment.

_Why did the Princess have to be so withholding? So many answers left unknown…so many questions being added… Is there no end to this torture?_

He looked away from the sky's bliss to the flagstones under his hoofs. It was fitting example of how he felt, to go from a freedom of heaven to the stone cold and hard ground underneath. He was trapped, and he realized it. He accepted his fate that once he freed himself from this one, his next step would lead him to another trap.

He whispered to himself, making up the conversation that he couldn't have with only thoughts, "Why, why does my life revolve around this? I take a step for somepony else, but not myself. If I do survive this ordeal…" He was cut silent, he couldn't finish his vow; he knew that he wouldn't survive. His sobs broke out quietly, his tears falling into the fountain's pool.

"Don't cry, Amissus."

His sobs stopped as he shot his head to Princess Luna, but his tears still ran down his face.

"I didn't think that I needed to hear that from you." He said, attempting to cheer up the situation.

She walked over to his side, sitting next to him. She took her hoof and wiped his tears away, smiling as he wiped the other side of his face for her.

"We all need to be told to stop sometimes." She said, seeming to remember a past event.

"How was the coronation? I couldn't see."

"It proceeded free of any problems."

"That's great to hear."

"But you seem to have problems of your own?" She asked about his recent emotion.

"Nothing that won't resolve itself in time."

"But you're not limited by time…you're a dreamwalker, like me."

"'Dreamwalker,' how do you know?"

"I've seen you in other's dreams, especially my own; but I couldn't enter your dreams."

_I don't have dreams…my entire life, currently, is a nightmare._

"I didn't choose to be in those dreams; I want nothing to do with other's dreams."

"Well you're in mine…" She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

_Ah…here comes the 'square.'_

"There's something I've always wanted to do, but I'm not very good at it."

"What's that, Luna?"

"I have always wanted to dance with a handsome stallion, but I am no good at meeting ponies or dancing."

_The hay with it, why not?_

He smiled as he stood up, pulling her with him.

"Whoa…where are we going?"

"Let's dance." He told her.

"But there is no music, no dance floor."

"I don't know about you, but I hear music in the water, the chirps of the insects, and the bass of the silent night. Who needs a dance floor, who decides where you can dance?"

She stood still, taking in the music that he pointed out to her. He started to step around, as a ballroom dancer would. He looked to her, his smile inviting her to join him; she smiled as well and accepted. She stepped with him, her movements flowing around his. The moonlight was shining upon them, revealing their figures and colors that they wore. It was so perfect in their unity, so innocent and compelling.

Luna laughed when she realized that this was going perfectly, anyone could tell that she was doing exactly what she said she had hoped for. She danced with joy and she danced with him.

Amissus realized that he had danced with the Moon herself.

…

They had danced until their legs almost gave out; now they rested, lying on the cool grass and looking into the sky. Luna had pointed out her constellations to him, sharing their stories.

"…and these constellations have not been seen for a thousand years. Celestia had to take responsibility for the night as well as the day when I was banished. Her thoughts were too occupied to arrange the stars. But the first night that she allowed me to raise my own sky, I etched into it my favorite stories."

"It's always interesting to hear a legend told from the one that it's about. It gives a new insight on the entire tale."

"I did not think anypony could lay here and listen to my stories."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Well mostly because I am the Princess of Darkness."

"You're not the 'Princess of Darkness.'"

"Then, pray tell, who am I?"

"If anything, you're a 'light in the darkness.' You don't create darkness, you bring light to the night sky. Imagine if you didn't cast out light, the sky would have no stars."

"I see…" She was stunned that her title had been misinterpreted all these years. "So what is your 'legend?' How did you end up here?"

"I don't have one. I don't want one." He told her.

"There must be something interesting worth mentioning." She inquired further.

"Alright, something interesting that happened to me today. I'm supposed to be approached by an agent of somepony named Arb'mos. She's supposed to give me something that will help me find out who I am."

"That _is_ interesting." She said as she rolled over to face him. She lay halfway on his chest, halfway still on the ground. She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. He could tell that she was calculating her next move carefully.

He decided for her as he reached up and kissed her. She closed her eyes and pushed his head back to the grass, entwining their tails as the moment came to a close, and for the first time in a lip-lock, Amissus kissed back on his own accord.

They were surprised at each other's passion as they parted lips. Amissus heard someone fall and scanned the area around the fountain. A griffon started to stand as she recovered from slipping near the fountain; Luna and he stood up and watched her. Amissus felt a familiar feeling sweep him and saw the saddlebag.

_I suppose Arb'mos was right when he wrote that she'll 'slip up.'_

"Excuse me, Luna…I need to take care of something." he told her.

"Amissus…be careful. I know how griffons can be."

He nodded to her warning, but he knew that this intruder was no griffon. He walked away from Luna and the griffon, using himself as bait. He walked through a passageway between two buildings, hoping that the agent would spring his trap. He stuck himself in the cover of a stack of bricks, hiding. He watched the entrance and, as planned, she had followed him through the corridor. She was searching any possible hiding place as she made her way towards his stacked bricks. She continued and, after a few moments' search, stood next them.

Amissus felt, in that moment, alive; he was a hunter stalking another predator. He breathed steadily, and he felt her breath as well. In…out, in…out…he readied himself for her gaze and confrontation.

She was next to him…looked in his direction…and moved on. Amissus was surprised that she hadn't seen him, then he noticed the feeling of his horn. His magic had saved him once more.

He didn't take this moment to escape, but to attack. He ran from his hiding place to the griffon's turned back and grabbed her. He continued to fling her around and to the ground. The saddlebag had been cast off during this gambit and a flash of green fire around her body revealed a tattered insect-like creature with wings and a crooked horn, black and green eyes and body. She was dazed, she couldn't control her movements and lay still. Amissus picked her up and pinned her to the wall; she realized her defeat all too late.

He started his long list of questions in his interrogation. "Who are you?! Who sent you?!"

She was startled and squirming, she spoke with a rasping hiss. "Please, don't hurt me!"

"I won't hurt you if you answer my questions…" He informed her, tightening her choke.

"Alright, alright! I've never met him, but I was chosen for this mission by him personally."

"Who is he?"

"Our leader!"

"_Who _is he?" He said again, not satisfied with her answer.

"He never allowed us to learn his name!"

"What's in the bags?" He said leaning his head towards the overturned sacks, still staring her down.

"For you! My mission package and something else…a letter or something."

He used his magic to take the bag for himself. He decided to look through it later.

"What _are_ you?" he asked, confused at the sight of this strange creature.

"I'm a changeling." She boasted proudly.

"Where's your nest, little bug?" He said mockingly.

"In the Austerelands. In the shadow of two mountains."

_Austerelands? Why does it feel like I'm hearing this for the second time?_

"Naturally, insects have a leader…a queen…who's yours?"

"Chrysalis! Queen Chrysalis." She said, almost hailing to her.

He cast a restrain spell on the changeling as he set the bags on himself.

"I'm sure the Guard will be interested in your story as well."

He walked away, leaving an unmoving insect near the bricks. He motioned to some guards, who came to him. He pointed to the alleyway, telling them "There's some 'trash' that needs to be picked up."

He walked with his hood over his head as he entered the celebrations.

…

He was inside the hall that he saw empty earlier, it was filled with chatters, gossipers, dancers, snackers, fillies and colts playing games, orchestras of instruments, there was no end to what was in here. He found a seat near the staircase, nopony was there to bother him for such a crowded space. He set the bags on the table and opened them. In the first sack he found two papers and in the second, a container of a liquid substance.

He set the liquid back into the bag and opened one paper:

_Mission Statement:_

_Target: Amissus_

_Description: Powerful tan and blue stallion alicorn. Considered to be very dangerous and skilled; approach with caution. High value target._

_Package Contents: Classified documents for target's eyes only. One and a half doses of knockout drops. (The extra half is to compensate for his extreme tolerance to most poisons and such.) _

_Notes: Congratulations on finally getting a mission! You must have done something impressive or screwed up big time to get this one for your first. Just remember that we're not coming for your body if you die!_

He set the paper back on the table and opened the second, which another folded paper came out of. He scooped up the fallen paper and set it on the table next to the mission statement. He continued to read the open paper in his hoofs.

_I see that things went according to plan. Did you have fun with her? I guess one can have too much fun, hmm? I don't expect her back anytime soon, either._

_You may have noticed the invitation that dropped from this letter, but don't worry…you skipped out on it, leaving her for me to deal with. I know that you'll come searching for how you got into this situation._

_~Arb'mos_

_P.S. My flight admiral will want to congratulate you when you come. He didn't believe that you survived after what his lieutenant did to you._

Amissus spoke to himself under his breath, "Who?…what?…maybe I should've read the 'invitation' first."

He placed Arb'mos's letter back in the sack and opened the last piece of paper. The text would've stabbed him if it were sharp, it was so surprising.

_We cordially invite you to attend the bonding of_

_Princess Cholirae, the 'Splendor of the Austerelands'_

_Amissus_

_Under our leaders' foresight and guidance, this union will bring us another generation of great conquerors and expand the glory of the Sivinic Vexation!_

_The bonding will be overseen and blessed by our Prime Draconic Cleric, Kcrackauor the Debased._

This invitation…was for a wedding. Between himself and a Princess. Amissus was engaged to another princess. His jaw was hanging open as he read a message scrawled under the invitation:

_That's right, Amissus. Your engaged to my daughter, Cholirae. I can't say that you wanted it, but it's what she and I wanted. To know why, you must ask me in person, the details are enclosed in the deal. _

_Good luck getting around the Austerelands._

_~Arb'mos_

"I'm meant to marry…a princess." he repeated to himself, just making sure that what he read was real.

…

His feeling of astonishment hadn't ebbed away with time. He sat watching the other ponies at the party; watching Pinkie play games. Rarity was gossiping with Canterlot residents. Applejack was serving the food. Fluttershy was nowhere to be found until she passed the window, she was outside in the gardens. Rainbow was talking to the Wonderbolts; he recognized their captain and a few others from her dream. Twilight was talking with Celestia, a uniformed white unicorn, and a pink alicorn. He didn't see Luna amongst the partygoers.

He stared at the floor, not knowing how to cope with the news he'd received. He heard something set on the table, he looked over to a glass of water and, in front of him, Applejack was looking with concern at him.

"Are y' alright, sugarcube? You don't look s' good."

He hadn't noticed but he was shaking. He magically lifted the glass of water to his lips and drank, shaking the cup as he did. He set it down on the table and still was shaking.

"My, my; you look awfully pale, what happened?" Rarity came up. He wiped his brow, and sweat was covering his hoof when he took it away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" He said to them as well as himself. He disregarded his symptoms completely and dismissed his friends.

"Well, I'll be o'er there, next t' the food if ya' need me." Applejack galloped away.

"Yes, and I shall be with these ponies of a higher class. Feel better, darling." Rarity left with a group of suited ponies. Amissus gulped down his remaining water and started to leave the room, but not before gathering the bags.

If any two ponies wanted to talk to him, the absolute worst combination came to him. Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle came to talk. He walked faster, pretending not to notice them. He walked through throngs of ponies to break their pursuit, but persistence was with them. He luckily found an empty space to confront them in case something went very, horribly, terribly wrong; and his decision paid off.

Both Twilight and Rainbow said at the same time "Why'd you run like that?" in perfect synchronization. They looked at each other and then to him.

Twilight asked Rainbow "What were you going to ask him, Rainbow?"

"I was going to show him off to the Wonderbolts, why?"

"Oh, I was going to ask him to meet Shining Armor and Cadence."

"Well I guess he can do either, but Spitfire has to leave in an hour." She replied, shrugging.

"So he can meet my brother and Cadence and we can tell them about our dinner after you introduce him to the Wonderbolts."

"Dinner?" Rainbow asked.

_And so the end begins…_

"Didn't you hear, Rainbow? Amissus and I went out for dinner together last night."

"He had drinks over at my place a few days ago, I think he only gave you that dinner because you were becoming a princess."

_Well she hit that nail on the head._

Twilight had turned on Amissus now, "You had drinks with Rainbow?" She refaced her, "Who says having a few drinks entitles you to him?"

"We slept together afterwards! _That's _where my entitlement kicks in." She answered her, smirking.

"You slept together? Oh, that tears it…" Twilight pounced on Rainbow, but never touched her as Amissus held her back.

"Bring it!" Dash taunted

"Twilight! Dash! Enough!" He yelled to them. "I'm going to have my part in this, and then you'll understand."

Twilight stepped back, prepared to listen to his testimony, as was Rainbow.

"Rainbow was the first to start, she invited me over for drinks. I drank a little too much, too fast, and I don't know what happened …until you told us." He looked at Rainbow with the last four words, then back to Twilight.

"And another thing, Rainbow is right, I gave you that dinner in celebration of your coronation."

"Really?" She sounded disappointed by his explanation.

"I don't appreciate you trying to enchant me either, Twilight, but I forgave you when I found my head." He switched his roasting. "Rainbow, on the other hoof…did more harm."

He looked at her, she was smiling innocently. "You didn't tell me what you had planned, that's very devious, but clever; you used drinks, subtle yet effective. But I find it distasteful that you manipulated me into doing…whatever you did." He said, still unsure what she exactly did during his blackout.

He addressed them both, "All the little hints that were dropped and you mistook them so easily…they were all you. I was just a rock…or a mirror reflecting yourselves. I never advanced on either of you."

They each were looking at the ground, dismayed that their love had rejected them so.

"If it's any condolence, none of it would've worked out, look at this." He pulled out the wedding invitation and held it out for each of them to see.

They read it, Rainbow twice over, and both gaped at him.

"You're getting married? To a Princess?" Twilight said.

Rainbow just looked at the paper with a distraught expression on her face.

Amissus took the letter and placed it in the bag. He successfully broke the love triangle without breaking any hearts…or at least not that much. But his next thought confirmed his earlier suspicions about his destiny.

_Out of one love triangle, into another…with even greater stakes. This 'royal gambit' had better pay off in the end, Princess Luna of Equestria and Princess Cholirae of the Sivinic Vexation._

He smiled ironically as his next thought popped into his head, _I hate my life…_

"So we have this entire thing set behind us? No more romance with me?"

"Yeah, Amissus, you got it." Rainbow uttered as she fluttered off.

"Twilight?"

"Of course…" She said, staying put. "But another princess? Who's Arb'mos"

"Those are my questions to answer. I'm going to go to the Austerelands, any advice?"

"Yeah…don't." Twilight said as she started back to the hall, Amissus walked with her while she explained. "The Austerelands is where nothing good can survive, it's not a place for normal ponies to tread. Imagine the Everfree Forest, only bigger, darker, scarier, and much more deadly."

"What about mountains?"

"There are a few mountains, but the biggest two are in the center of the Austerelands. We don't know what's there."

"That's where I'm headed." He said.

"No, no, you can't, you'll be killed!"

"I'm willing to take that chance, Twilight."

"If anything would convince you to stay and not go, please just don't go."

He looked at her worried gaze, extinguishing it with his pure determination.

"Fine, but don't haunt me when you're gone." She said, still having worry in her voice.

She entered the hall and Amissus stood outside. He decided to return to the garden, where he could spend his time with the Moon.

…

Luna still watched her sky drift past, forelegs resting on the balcony railing. He walked next to her, putting up one leg on the railing; he caught her attention.

"Have you finished with that griffon?" She asked him.

"Yes, quite a turn of events that turned out to be."

"Well, I am not finished with you…"

"Hmm…?" But she had dropped on top of him covering his mouth with hers, stopping him from asking his question; but he found this a fitting answer. They resumed lying as they had, before the griffon interrupted. Amissus didn't let his future promises hold him back, he finally found someone to have close.

The Lost and the Moon had found each other.


	21. Under the Gaze of Death

"It seems that Celestia decided to get us up bright and early…" Amissus said to Luna, commenting on his grogginess from his sleep. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Luna, despite being slightly taller than he, had her head underneath his. But her head wasn't where he last remembered it.

"Luna?" He quickly stood and gazed about the garden, looking for her.

He let a sigh escape him for not finding her, as he walked to the fountain. He put his head under the falling water; it ran through his mane and trickled to the pool below. He shook the hair about and arranged his mane into its subtle style.

The dawn went by slowly, Amissus walking about the courtyard observing the many types of flora that were given to this area. A butterfly fluttered out from a flowering bush he gazed upon. It was a transcendent blue with silvery stripes on the wings. It flew around his face, pulsing tiny gusts of air onto his nose.

He smiled and said "Well, hello there butterfly."

It flew around his head and landed on his back. It sat for a moment, as if it had found its place on his body. It then cast itself out again, this time away from him and up to the sky. Amissus followed the butterfly to the edge of his focus. A hawk then dived and caught the butterfly into its beak.

_Circle of Life, I suppose._ He thought, a bit unhappy that the butterfly had to go so soon.

He switched his eyes onto the hawk that had landed in a nearby tree. It wasn't a normal color for a hawk: it was black with red highlights in its feathers, a silver beak shining in the light. At this observation, the sky darkened and the sounding of crows filled the air. The gold of the Sun cast the sinister red that haunted his nightmares. The garden's many trees and bushes shriveled and blackened from an invisible fire, spreading ashes upon the whitening grass. The castle started to crumble to ruin. In this entire event, Amissus stood still, not knowing why this was happening. A movement in the distance found its way to his awareness.

The figure of a pony was looking down at the deadness that had swept over the garden; she was covered in an aura of dread, darkening the long cloak and hood over her, and held the instrument linked to causing life to cease living…the feared Scythe of Death.

He stared at the image, the ashes cascading down on both of them, crows deafening him. She slowly averted her gaze to him; red beams of foreboding were upon his very soul. He then heard the silent words of Death herself.

_Soon…_

The entire figure dropped to the ground as ash, the eyes fading away as the world did the same. Amissus had received an omen too great to ignore, but familiar voices clouded the crows' attempts to suppress them.

…

"He's not breathing! Somepony do something!"

"I can't! Moving him would possibly injure him further."

"He's dead…isn't he?" A third party solemnly asked.

"No, he can't be! It's not right!" A fourth joined.

Faded from distance, "Tia, is there not something you can do?!"

Celestia spoke, "I cannot, it isn't up to me who is allowed to pass." And crying among a few members of the crowd started that hadn't already.

"Well doc', what do ya' think?" A hollow voice asked.

"I'm afraid that, since he hasn't been revived by CPR or any form of healing magic…I must regretfully pronounce him-"

The sentence was cut short as Amissus flung himself forward, taking in a second wind of life. This action caused the doctor, as well as many surrounding ponies, to be cast back by surprise.

"It's not possible: dead for that long and revived?!" The doctor said as her thought escaped her.

"Give him space…I said space!" A guard said, moving the crowd back.

Amissus gasped for air and let out his death with each exhale. When his heart beat normally, and his body flowing with blood again, the guard kneeled down next to him.

"Are you alright, son?" He asked.

"I was dead…?" Amissus asked.

"You were…dead as dead can die." The guard affirmed to him.

"I…I need…" Amissus started his sentence, but the speech was blocked for a moment.

"What is it?" The guard asked him, coaxing out his thoughts.

"I need some…time…to figure this out." He stated.

A pony from the gathering crowd, "What's there to figure out? You died and now you're alive!"

A suggestion from another, "I say that's reason to celebrate!"

"No." he denied them. The group hushed, "A triumph over nature is never a good thing."

Amissus stood from his sitting, falling back down as his legs gave way; he did as he always does and stood again. He looked at the faces of the gathering, listing their expressions. He started to back away when he realized that he had survived Death, only to have to face her again. He backed away more as the ponies in front of him started to move closer. He turned and ran, he ran away from them, he ran for the time he had living and the chance he had again. He ran throughout the paths, taking any that lead anywhere. He wanted away. He wanted to prepare.

…

He stood amongst the tallest of bookshelves, searching for a book that he didn't know the name to. He knew that he had to prepare for the Austerelands. Many maps had left him perplexed as to the nature of this hidden land. Atlas after atlas, he found no mention of the fabled locations.

He stood in a clearing within the room, a reading area with sitting mats formed around a large rug. A banner was hanging low from the ceiling, only a few inches from the ground. It was amazing, the feat that the banner was long enough to. He noted its age, seeing the wear on the tapestry and the trim. It had a map embroidered into it, stretching from side to side. It showed Equestria as a large portion to the East, while many smaller lands lay to the West. Scanning over these Western lands, he found nothing. He hit it with his hoof that he used to read the names in frustration.

Upon doing this, the banner had shook and a clicking sound resonated from the ceiling. The banner then dropped opened further, revealing a hidden flap to the right, showing a land East of Equestria. A large outline of an unknown expanse lay there, it had a description in place of a name.

"_?" This land has not been charted and shall not be charted due to the danger it poses to cartographers. This land will be deemed unfit to publish in any work regarding cartography, history, zoology, or any liberal science._

_Ruled by Her Highness, Princess Celestia._

"Of course it would be hidden. Nothing can be simple for me, can it?" He told himself.

"Nothing is simple among so much knowledge."

Amissus looked behind him to see an elderly mare, carrying books upon her back.

"I…uh…I suppose that is true, ma'am." He agreed.

"I heard hoofsteps over here, then a big 'clicking' sound. I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Everything's fine. Just a hard time researching is all."

"I suppose your studies might also include these?"

She flung the books to him; they slid across the rug, landing almost perfectly in front of him. He glanced at each of the titles.

_Extreme Survival and Related Topics, Wielding the Tools of War, Journeyman Cartographer's Guide, Directions from Nothing…all these books are going to help me. But how did she know to get these?_

"I guess not everypony's so eager to help you. Are they, Amissus?"

"How do you know my name?" He snapped to her, surprised that she knew it.

She only laughed as she turned and continued down another corridor between bookshelves. He ran to catch her, losing sight as she went behind the bookshelf. There was nothing there. He heard her cackle when he realized her disappearance.

He never thought that an apparition would help him find his way. He primed himself to devour the information in the books, but as he sat to read, his horn decided upon a quicker approach. It lifted the books in front of him and pulsated a spell onto them without Amissus's command. His vision was filled with images, words, voices; pure knowledge was being transferred from the scripts to him all at once.

The entirety of the spell lasted seconds, but a lifetime of experience was obtained. He dropped the books when the spell was complete, standing as he did. He did the spell again; this time he had it span an entire bookshelf. The books on the shelf never moved, but Amissus was moved by the poetry and tragedies that were included in the knowledge transfer. He was excited for the adventure stories and the tales of valor. He thought deeply upon philosophies and theories that were passed to him. The knowledge of the shelf became his; every last book was read in a matter of minutes. Amissus smiled at his new power, knowing that no hidden manuscript was safe. But he smiled wider at his next thought.

_I'm going to find the Austerelands; I'm going to set things even with Arb'mos. He…will…fall, or I will die again and again trying._


	22. From the Heights of Heroes and Royals

The trip to the library had concluded much earlier than expected, even if the Sun had gone, so a certain stallion set his mind to preparations for his travels. He wanted to get out of Canterlot as quickly as possible so that he may gather supplies and begin his own quest again.

"Amissus, won't you join us?" Luna asked him, as she and a group of young ponies were playing a few of Pinkie's party games in the main hall of the castle.

"Forgive me, Princess, I can't." He told her, trotting past the games.

"But, Amissus…" She said, but he was moving away from her too fast for the rest of it to be heard.

_I don't have time!_

He was carrying the saddlebag of the Sivinic agent, which still contained its original contents in one bag plus two wells of ink, three quills, and a few papers that he had taken from the library. The other bag would hold the food for the trip.

He turned outside of the hall into the hazy light of lanterns in the darkness of night. He went past many ponies who still remained after the coronation. But there was another movement coming through the crowd as well, causing much more of a stir.

"Amissus! To where are you going?" Luna asked him as they cleared the last of the throng.

"I'm leaving." He said, not looking back to her.

"Why? The celebrations have only just begun."

"I'm leaving." He said again, still moving forward.

"Face me, Amissus; tell me why." She asked of him.

He dreaded having to tell her, but he set his mind to cutting as many ties in Equestria as possible.

He turned to her, as she had asked. "I'm leaving to the Austerelands."

"Why within all things sacred would you want to go there?"

He pulled out the paper that changed all his plans and gave it to her, even if it made him whimper about having to wonder what she would do.

She still held the invitation in front of her, her mouth open in disbelief. She then put words through her open mouth.

"I…your…this…you are getting married? To another princess?"

"I'm afraid so." He said, taking back the paper.

"Forgive me, I must…remove myself." She said, beginning to weep as she turned to leave.

"Don't cry for me, Luna. Don't cry." He called after her. She only sobbed more upon these words.

_May my death be fitting to the suffering I've caused others…_

This thought cascaded upon him as he began trotting again, away from the castle…away from Luna…away from Equestria.

…

He found an area free of any partygoers that still had food on a buffet table. He grabbed as much as he could fit into the bag. He was smart about his selection: he would only take food that would last him a week or more. He sat at a table away from his looting, eating an apple pastry. He watched the stars; there were many falling from the heavens.

_Luna…I told you not to cry._

He finished the pastry and stood to continue on his path, but a small voice behind him caught his attention.

"Hey! Amissus, hey."

He turned to see Scootaloo looking up at him.

"Hey yourself, Scootaloo."

"Rainbow looked a little down, and when I asked her about it, she said to get you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but she said something about leaving."

"Where is she?"

The voice above him answered him. "I'm already here!" She sounded irritated.

Rainbow Dash landed behind him, prompting him to turn and face her. She marched towards him, resonating fury with him each step.

"How could you not tell us that you were leaving?!"

"I didn't want to leave, but this matter…" he nodded to his saddlebag with the invitation, "needs to be taken care of."

"So at the flip of a coin, you're leaving. Just like that?"

"Yes!" He barked to her, stomping his hoof. His heartache was getting the better of him. She was shocked that he was angrier than her, but she didn't give up the argument.

"Your friends are all worried sick looking for you!"

"I don't have time for a 'farewell party,' Rainbow! If I don't find out what's happening in the Austerelands, I'll never find myself!"

"Then let us help! Let us come with you."

"No! Nopony is going to come with me. I do this alone."

"Then let me come with you. We can do this…together."

"The sentiment is dead, I'm on my own."

"Why won't you let me come?"

"Why won't you leave me alone?!" He shouted his question.

"I'd give up my wings before I leave you alone!"

"Your life isn't worth giving up for me!"

"What do you mean, Amissus?"

He let the omen out, "After tonight, you or anypony will never see me again."

"You're going to stay there?"

"No…" He started walking away, ending the argument with "I won't survive this journey."

She told Scootaloo something and the small pegasus galloped off, and then Rainbow flew to Amissus as he continued to take his leave.

"It doesn't have to be that way, Ams." She said.

He stopped and looked to her, "I was so close to Death. She spoke directly into my soul. Soon I will die; soon she will come for me. I want to know who I am before I go."

"Do you want to know who you are?" Rainbow asked, but answered for him. "You're somepony very special to somepony. Somepony who wouldn't run, somepony who'd stay, you're somepony who makes that other somepony realize that life isn't always about going fast, that it's-"

"…also important to slow down. Wherever you go, that somepony will always want to go too." He finished for her, remembering her words from her dream.

She was stunned that he coincided with her monologue, which caused her to float down to the pavement. He smiled, amused. He spoke softly to her, hoping to soften the blow of dismissal. "But this isn't a journey that 'that somepony' can make. Death will cut down anything that gets in front of her prey. This is goodbye, Rainbow."

She started to cry, knowing that she wasn't only losing a friend, she was losing her love. He decided to give her a parting gift; to give her the kiss she'd wanted and could savor for the rest of her days. It wasn't like the drunken one imposed between them, it was sincere. She put her hooves around him as he met her lips with his, sparking a test of strength between them, with her desiring to prolong the contact against him wanting to leave her forever.

He knew that he couldn't be with Luna or Twilight: they were princesses, and he was but a wanderer. He couldn't be with Rainbow, because she was a hero and he would only slow her down. He wanted the best for each of them, but the best future for them was without him.

Amissus finally broke free, but she jumped for him bring him back to keep him longer. But he swiftly avoided her stretch and flew, leaving her lying in her miserable wallowing.

He thought again, praying to whoever would receive them.

_May my death be fitting to the suffering I've caused others…especially to those I love._

…

Staring distantly to the undead forests of the Austerelands, Amissus stood far above the beginning of his journey atop a cloud. He paced along its edge, feeling the weight of his past actions pulling him downward.

His unknown discipline refused to allow the comfort that crying and mourning brought. He kept close to the edge, leaning further as his memory recapped the entirety of his misery, and as tonight past his mind…he fell.

_No wings…I want this to be my final flight._

He was plummeting further, feeling the Earth pulling him. His feelings ripped from him as the rush came over him and were placed above for only a moment, and clarity and peace rushed over him as it did. But his destiny would never allow him to be free from pain. The trees themselves didn't help break the falling. He fell right past the branches, to the punishment of his insolence.

Splintering bone and tearing flesh and all the things that makes the aftermath of a fall beautiful let itself exist. The pony who'd come so far, from nowhere, had fallen and threw off the distress by throwing himself from the heights of heroes and royals.

…

No warmth was felt where he was sent. The dense hazes surrounded Amissus, not allowing a glimpse of what lay beyond, if anything lay beyond. The grass was whitened from decay and crumbled as he walked forward through it. Crows sounded and a pair of red eyes came toward him from the fog until the full form of Death stood before him, her hood still hid her face, and the aura of dread had covered her as well as himself, she was so close. She spoke to him, her voice resonating from the distances rather than from her figure.

It spoke slowly, almost hypnotically, and cascaded into his mind as it did. "We grieve… that you would have your own life cease … at your own consent…. I may have said soon… but I must come… to you….Your time… is not now…. After Hos'valsh…the capital…your destination…events will converge…and you will…have your tranquility…"

"Why can't I have my tranquility now?" He asked her.

"They wish for you… to remain… and set in motion… the events…"

"What events, what would 'They' have me set in motion?"

"It will be terrible… but ultimately…unavoidable…"

"_What events?!_" he asked again.

"Do not doubt Them…these events… will have not been… put into motion… without much consideration…"

"I won't do it. Not without knowing what the outcome will be. I wish for an audience with Them."

"They are… unavoidable... The will come to exist… Now… you must not linger… amongst the dead… Your restless presence… disturbs them…. Go now… back to the living… and do as They and Destiny… would have it be…"

She tilted her scythe and touched his forehead with the tip. Amissus's vision went black and the domain disappeared.

…

Opening his eyes to warming skies and white wisps through a lush canopy of leaves, he rose from his crater. The stones slid off and into the soil around him. His body was remarkably in its previous condition, as well as his bags plus his supplies, before he attempted to destroy it all. The depression he had made was noticeable, both to the ground as well as his spirit.

The Sun had risen along with him, giving a corresponding sense that this next stretch was a new beginning of another adventure to be had. Without hesitation, the stallion made his way towards the rising Sun and through the forest, not wanting to look back upon what he left in fear that he would run back to it all. But They had to be appeased, and he feared for what would happen if he betrayed Them. He didn't fear death, so what would they take? His chance for an identity, his home, or worse yet, his friends and cause the suffering of the rest of Equestria? This must be done, no matter how he detested it and no matter how much he feared not doing it.


	23. A Public Notice to Any Fans

If you stopped reading this story because nothing is happening, that's because you weren't told to switch over to the rewrite.

Look for _Amissus, the Lost._


End file.
